Angel Wings
by poppygreen
Summary: Cat Angelo is an young Australian eighteen year old just starting out in the WWF/E. Set back in the attitude era, we follow cat through her days in the industry, making friends, interesting storylines & what happens when she finds herself in a sticky love triangle?
1. Valet

**iA/N: This is my first ever fic... so please review honestly so it can be at it's best! This scene i'm just trying to paint a bit of a picture. I want you all to know a little bit about Cat and her life! I have been watching the years 2000/01/02 again recently and became really inspired. Personally my fave time in wrestling. The timeline I will play around with though to suit the story. xx**

I stepped into my boss' office not knowing what to expect. It was my first day as an actual employee and I was nervous as hell. I looked around the room and sat next to an unfamiliar red head on the black leather lounge.

'Caterina! The three of us have a lot to discuss…' he then droned on lecturing us about what he expected from his 'divas'. We were receiving our scripts today for new directional purposes. I was nervous being a part of this whole 'Attitude Era' Vince called it.

I am extremely lucky. I haven't really wrestled before; I am still doing bits and pieces with my trainer, Hunter – who was more of a brother to me than a trainer anyway. He was the reason I have this gig!

My name is Caterina 'Cat' Angelo. I moved here from Australia after growing up watching wrestling with my Dad – I just wanted to be on the show to make him proud. I live with a man in the company named Paul, but he prefers to be called Hunter, even off-screen. He found me in a training centre in Boston and took a special interest in me. Maybe it was more pity as he saw me one day sweating my ass off in a fast food restaurant and hated the fact I stayed in sleazy motels on the wrong side of town. He would say 'This is not a place for a little princess like you to stay' and when he found out I was only 18, his had his 'Little Princess' move in with him so she could quit her job and focus on training. In all honesty, I wouldn't have this job without him. So I have been living with him for six months and he quickly became family. He calls my mum and dad all the time and is even planning a trip for us to go visit them – if we ever get time off!

'Cat – are you listening?' asked Mr. McMahon. Shiite… what was he saying?

'Yeah sounds thrilling!' I smiled excitedly. The red head giggled, maybe she wasn't listening either or… did I just make a fool of myself?

I darted a quick look at her, and automatically drooled. She had bright dyed red hair, pale skin, a strong jaw line and a toned, fit body. I felt so envious. Hunter is always yelling at me over my weight, constantly telling me I need to gain muscle and put me on a high protein diet. I was practically Vegan before he forces whole chickens down my throat. I'm not as 'Vanilla' as he calls me tough – it's just my long blonde hair. My parents migrated to Australia from Italy in the 80s so I was lucky to receive an olive complexion.

'You're thrilled? I thought you had your heart set on Cat!' Vince scratched his chin. This must me the ring name he is talking about. 'Maybe a last name we can incorporate. We can't have 'Cat' walking around while we still have the 'Kat'. You're interested in the high flying style, so maybe something around that you can play with? What do you think Amy?' He turned to the read head.

Amy stopped and though for a minute. 'She's very angelic looking. And angel's fly right?'

'YES' cried Vince. 'Cat Angel it is!'

'Amy.' The Red head smiled as she held out her hand. 'I'm Caterina, but call me Cat.' I shook her hand politely hoping to make a female friend.

It was at that moment the door opened and four men walked in. Two were very tall, loud blonde Canadians, clearly Edge and Christian, while the other two were smaller. One of the other two had quite dark hair and the other's was a dirty blonde. Both the men wore their hair up in a pony and shaved the sides and under. These two men walked over to Amy as if they knew her.

'Hey Boys! Haven't seen you since Mexico!' She said as she grabbled them both and squeezed them. I stood awkwardly behind her, realizing it was The Hardy Boyz she was talking to. 'This is Cat.' She introduced me as I went to shake Matt's hand. Matt looked at me and smiled and pulled me into a big bear hug while Jeff just nodded and grunted. I guess his personality is just as bland off-screen as it is onscreen.

'Adam Copeland' the guy I formerly knew as 'Edge' said as he winked at me. 'And this is Loserface… or Stink-a-zoid.' He laughed as his friend hit him on the back of the head. 'I'm Jay' he said, shaking his head. 'Great to meet you all!' I smiled. Adam through me an excited look my way 'You're British!' He cried and I held my hand up in his face. 'Aussie, you nutcase!' I am so used to and totally over getting that.

'Sit, sit, sit!' Vince yelled at the top of his lungs. We all did as we were told. 'The tag team division is striving here in the WWF and I feel that with the implementation of props and the amount of stunts you lot are willing to perform, we're going to need some superstars ring side, posing as your Valet's, just to keep a few extra pair of eyes on you lot. Cat and Amy are both in the developmental program here and I think that this is a great way kick off to their careers. All that matters is who gets who… you'll all be working closely together so it is important you all get on.' He looked at us all as a teacher would to a student making me think of how much drama there could be in the locker rooms.

'Well we want Amy!' Jeff spat out. Although I didn't know the guy, it was a bit of a kick in the guts. 'Don't take that personally Cat,' Matt smiled sweetly 'All Jeff is trying to say is we know her and she blends well with us in our extreme genre.' He looked at Jeff and raised his eyebrows, maybe gesturing for an apology. Jeff just shook his head. I was so mad I couldn't help but spit out 'Well that suits me - I don't want to be placed with someone so bland, anyway.' At this, Adam laughed so loudly it almost sounded fake, while Jay scolded him. Matt, Vince and Amy looked shocked. Jeff looked amused. Wow, great first impressions, Cat! Hunter is always 'Be professional, smile, professionalism will get you places, blah, blah, blah…' This was rich coming from him, as he was having an affair with Steph, Vince's daughter. Only I knew, plus she's responsible for all the bleach in my hair.

'Well The Creative Team want you with Adam and Jay anyway' Vince said happily. 'I think it's the blonde thing. Or maybe it's because you're all from other countries.' Vince laughed. The 'Un-American' thing was big in the WWF. 'We'll start with a tournament to win your Valet services, which the Hardy Boyz will win' He went on 'You'll Valet them for one week, which you know is two shows, and then somehow betray them for Edge and Christian which you will continue to Valet them till further notice. Amy we'll have Essa Rios treat you badly and the Hardy Boyz will take you on. And there, Ladies and Gentlemen, is a picture perfect, historical six man rivalry!'


	2. First Appearances

**A/N Let me know if you like these chapters &amp; anyway I can improve these stories! xx**

'Quite frankly, I am stoked to be their Valet' I truthfully told Hunter in his locker room after the meeting. I'd run off to come meet him after because he wanted to know all the details. He looked at me puzzled. 'Why? The Hardy Boyz wrestle more the style you like… you could learn a lot from them. They're good kids.' What I didn't want to tell him was I found the younger hardy to be a bit of a prick. 'Adam and Jay seem like so much fun though. I also think it will be fun to be heel.' I said, not necessarily lying. He nodded in agreement 'It's a lot of fun being heel as long as you can gain heaps of heat. You have to make the viewer's hate you and want to see you get beaten up.' He zipped up his duffer bag and put his hand on my shoulder. 'Just watch out for that Adam guy, he's cocky in a goofy way, but going through some shit right now. I got to go, I have a match. Let me know what you're doing.' I rolled my eyes. He worried way too much. 'Good luck tonight Hunter, I'm starving. I'm going to go to catering and watch the show from back stage.' I said as I left. I'd made a ritual to get food and sit by the entrance to the stage. I loved watching the superstars get pumped before they run on stage.

I must have had a cheesy grin on my face as I thought about this, as I saw Adam and Jay give me funny looks as they approached me. 'G'day, Vegemite!' Adam called 'Thought we'd come find you as we don't have a match tonight. We're starving – want to go get food?' Adam put his arms over my shoulders. 'I was just going to catering.' I smiled back at him. He was lucky I was an affectionate person and put my arm on the small of his back. We barely knew each other! 'I want Tacos!' cried Jay. 'There is a cute little Mexican place down the road. Join us?' Hunter would kill me if I left without asking first – or even left without him. He'll get over it. 'Sounds great!' I said and grabbed my phone to text hunter as I followed the two men out.

'So are you from Sydney?' Jay asked me as Adam stuffed his enormous mouth with a taco. I laughed as everyone only seemed to know Sydney, or sometimes Melbourne. 'No, my family is in Adelaide, Which is in South Australia.' Suddenly, Jay shot a grin and waved at the entrance of the restaurant. I turned to see Matt, Jeff and Amy walk in. Adam jumped up and said something I couldn't make sense of due to having that much food in his mouth. Hunter's right, he was goofy. I shot a smile at Amy as Matt pulled up a table and Amy came and sat next to me. Opposite me was Adam, who Jeff sat next to, which left Matt to sit at the end of the table. Jeff stared at me intensely with his powerful green eyes which made my stomach turn into a not. He must hate me. 'Cat! Glad to see you again!' Matt smiled at me. 'I didn't know you would all be here!' I smiled back happy to get to know my colleagues. 'Yeah after you have been on the road for so long, you become best friends with the people who you work closest with, and in this industry it will be your rivals. Weird as!' he exclaimed. I have him the thumbs up.

Our dinner conversation flowed well, although Adam seemed to have a few ideas he couldn't get out of his mind about my home country.

'So you don't ride kangaroos?' he asked

'Uh, No.' I frowned, jokingly.

'And you don't have them as pets?'

'No!'

'And when you leave the house, are there kangaroos just hopping around everywhere'

'No! Wild kangaroos are actually quite dangerous!'

The whole table laughed except Jeff, who rolled his eyes.

I had travelled the next venue with Adam and Jay, much to Hunter's dismay.

'No, come with me. I have to take care of you. I promised you're parents.' He'd yell.

'I have my phone on me whenever you need me. I promise I'll have it charged.' I replied.

'I don't know how they drive.'

'You're overreacting.'

'You're only eighteen.'

'You are not my father.'

That always shuts him up. He didn't take the news about me rooming with Amy well either. He said he had 'heard stories' about her 'getting around' and was a 'bad influence'. I had to get Steph in. I knew she would take my side as she wanted to room with him. They have finally gone public with their relationship.

I grabbed my bag and quickly walked out of the room with an 'I-promise-ill-text-you-before-and-after-the-trip-bye-love-you' and swiftly left.

The car ride was really interesting as I got to know the lives of Adam and Jay. They had grown up together outside of Toronto and met in primary school. They had always wanted to be wrestlers but only wanted to do it together. They had such big and humorous personalities and to be honest – what I saw in real life was no different to their personas on screen; they stayed very true to themselves. This worried me, as I am so much more of an introvert.

We arrived at our hotel and got up to our rooms, I was about to fall asleep when I heard Amy's voice from the bed next to me.

'Have you got your script down?' Amy asked.

'Yes.' I assured her. She had asked me gazillion times.

'Good. And what are you wearing tomorrow?'

I hadn't even thought of this. 'Probably a pretty dress with my Timberland boots. It's my style I always do it.' Although Steph pukes whenever I wear them around her.

'Stay true to you.' she said as she dozed off. Probably the best thing I have ever heard.

I arrived at the arena the following day almost shaking with nervousness. I checked myself out in the mirror in the women's locker room for the hundredth time, applying generous amounts of mascara to my big, chocolate brown eyes. My phone buzzed which startled me but it was just a text from Adam: 'Break a leg!'

'You've got this, be fierce.' I kept telling myself. As I walked into the commissioner's office, the cameras were already rolling.

CUTSCENE. 

'Well, it certainly is a pleasure to meet you.' Mick Foley, the commissioner of the WWF greeted me. 'Vince has told me all about you.'

The camera panned on me and the crowd cheered. Why wouldn't they with all the work Steph put into my look?

'Who is this girl, JR?' Asked Jerry 'The King' Lawler, and you knew what was coming next 'I already like her – check out those PUPPIES!' clearly referring to my extra low cut dress. I blushed nervously – dad's going to kill me.

'I'm glad I could be here in… _New York City_!' I smiled and gave him a big hug. 'But let's get to business, what do you have in store for me tonight, Mr. Foley?' I said this almost flirtatiously, curling the ends of my long blond ponytail.

Mick smiled. 'Please, Mick! Well, for the last week, I've had a tag team tournament to win your services as their Valet; this means you will only get the best! And tonight, the finalists are Edge &amp; Christian and… The Hardy Boyz!' he almost growled the last sentence. The crowd cheered with enthusiasm. 'Come and join me ring side so I can introduce you myself.'

'Cut!'

After the camera's finished rolling, I just blurted out: 'In all seriousness Mick, I'm so glad to meet you. I've watched your whole career in awe.' Shut up, you kiss ass!

'Oh Cat, your words are as pretty as you are but we have no time for chit chat let's roll to the ring!' He offered his arm and I linked mine with his – this was going to be my first in ring segment on the WWF.

PREMATCH SEGMENT

The sound of a car crash and then guitar playing filled the arena. Commissioner Mick Foley appeared and threw his fist in the air. The then held his arm out, presenting me, in which I walked out and posed, blowing kisses to the crowd. We walked into the ring to his music.

'Who is this mystery woman King?' Jim Ross asked.

Foley jumped up the steps into the ring, he then pulled up the middle rope, helping me into the ring. He grabbed the microphone.

'Hello to everyone here in _New York City_! As you know, we have had ourselves a fun little tournament to win the services of a beautiful Valet – did I live up to that promise?' The crowd cheered.

'Well she is very beautiful King, the other diva's better watch out!' J.R commented.

'She has a lot of puppy power!' replied the King 'Power to the puppies!'

'I would like to introduce you all to, all the way from Adelaide, Australia, Cat Angel!' The crowd cheered again. The point was to get them hyped up, lapped up and loved up with me, so when I turn on the Hardy Boyz, they'll be angry.

'Hi, everyone in New York City and everyone at home who is watching on television in America, Australia and all over the world!' The crowd cheered their hellos. They're so easy! 'I am so excited to be here with you tonight...'

More cheering.

'…and I know that you all will be getting to see a lot more of me!' I played with and winked at the camera.

'Oh dear god, JR' The King announced excitedly.

'You think you know me' played through the speakers. Adam &amp; Jay came through the crowd in character. Adam had a microphone and said as soon as he got in the ring 'As soon as we… _win_ you tonight' she chuckled as did Jay 'Christian and I want to let you know one thing. We _Share… everything… _if you get what I'm saying.' He laughed whilst the crowd boo'd.

'Oh that is completely awful, King.' J.R disapproved.

'I'd want her all to myself!' The King said horrified. 'But maybe she'll need a massage after that…'

The Hardy Boyz' music blared through the speakers and the two men emerged in their glow in the dark ring wear. They posed with their Hardy Guns then waisted no more time and ran down the ramp. I jumped out of the ring as the match started.

It's pretty simple from there. Edge &amp; Christian dominated, cheating behind the ref's back, not tagging. Finally, Edge brought in a steel chair, Jeff drop kicked the chair into his face where Matt set up his 'Twist of Fate' which he performed on the chair, and Jeff finished with a Swanton Bomb.

_1…2…3! 'And here are your winners… winning the Valet services of Cat Angel, The Hardy Boyz!'._


	3. Where we all belong

The next week went really quickly. It was all packed with interviews, photos shoots and signings to boost my popularity. I caught a ride to the next venue for Thursday night Smackdown with Adam and Jay, which I only assume will become the normal. I love how they don't let me drive – I _hate_ driving as I'm not used driving on the right side of the road, plus the steering wheel was on the other side of the car… so confusing. We arrived at the venue, and headed to our separate locker rooms to get ready for our match. The Hardy Boyz are facing Edge &amp; Christian again. Whilst reading over my script for tonight, Amy burst through the door with hers, ignorance written all over her face:

'Is this going to be our lives here? Being beaten up by men?' She asked rhetorically.

'I take it Rios is smacking you up again tonight?' I questioned. She threw her hands up in the air.

'A bloody Power Bomb! I wish I was the one doing the ass whooping.'

'It could be worse – I'd hate to take a Pile Driver, even if was from 'Taker.' She sighed at my response, and sat next to me, sneaking a look at my script. She quickly snatched it out of my hands. 'Oh wow, that is interesting!' She must be referring to my cut scene. 'Creative might have future plans for the two of you.' I stood up and she slapped me on the ass jokingly. 'Careful, he is like a younger brother to me!' I rolled my eyes. 'Don't get your hopes up; it's probably another way to reel the crowd in. Get them excited for something that inevitably won't happen.' I chomped up any hope she had 'Plus, the guy hates me!' I laughed, not caring. Why should I care about someone who hates me? She shook her head like I said the most idiotic thing she ever heard. 'No, he doesn't.' But that's all she said. No excuses, justifications or even reasoning for his attitude, and this basically cemented the idea it for me.

CUTSCENE 

Matt Hardy stood in his locker room tapping his foot, annoyance and anger written all over his face.

'Where the hell is she?' he spat at his younger brother, Jeff, who put his hands through his hair.

'Leave her alone, you have been giving the girl smack all week.'

'She was meant to be here fifteen minutes ago!'

'Maybe she's gotten stuck in traffic or her times mixed up.'

'Why are you defending her?' Matt was now yelling 'I never wanted her. She's just going to be a pain is the ass! Probably slept her way into the company that filthy slut-' He was cut off from a coughing sound in the doorway. The camera finally panned over to me, my teary eyes revealing that I've been standing there through this whole conversation. I turned and walked away quickly, but was followed by the younger Hardy, who grabbed by arm and spun me around.

'Don't listen to him Cat, he doesn't know what he's talking about.' He tried to reassure me, but I just shook my head.

'Jeff, this isn't going to work-'

'I meant what I said the other night, I need you there ring side. I have never felt this way before.' His vivid green eyes looked so deeply into to mine, and oh boy I could get lost in them. I noticed that they were a darker green around the pupil. I was in such a trance that I had almost forgotten that my line was next. He must have thought I'd forgotten my line, and tried to save me time as he put his hand through my hair, tangling in with his fingers and then resting his hand on my cheek. It felt like electricity, which scared me so much I ran out the door, down the hall and into an empty locker room.

'Uh, cut..?'

'What the fuck, Cat?' Jeff asked, practically screaming at me, as I met him and his brother at the stage entrance. I turned around quite confused, I missed one line! Hunter said people change lines and missed things all the time, no big deal. I called him freaking out straight after the segment, worrying that I had screwed everything up. He spent a good forty minutes trying to calm me down and convince me that I truly didn't stuff up.

'What the hell is that look for? I saved your ass back there!' He was red with anger. I turned to Matt with a questionable look on my face. 'I didn't notice anything.' He told me. I turned around and stood by the opening, my back facing Jeff and I looked slowly over my shoulder. 'I'm sorry you're upset, Jeff…' I tried to keep my voice from cracking – I can be such a cry baby. '…but I think you're over reacting.'

As I finished my sentence we were signalled to go on stage, the Hardy Boyz music blaring through the speakers. We ran out, posing with our Hardy Guns.

MATCH

'Well King, we saw before the break Matt Hardy's true feelings towards his new Valet.' Jim Ross commentated as we walked down the ramp toward the ring. 'So I wonder how tonight is going to play out.'

'Who cares about tonight J.R!' The King replied, in a tone of repugnance. 'Did you see how Cat was acting with that Hardy boy? What does she see in him?'

'You think you know me' started to play and the camera panned the audience. Edge and Christian could be seen running through the crowd.

The dynamic in this match was different to the previous night on Raw is War. The Hardy Boyz dominated Christian, totally annihilating him. However he got the tag to Edge who ran in the ring and took down Jeff. Matt raced into the ring but Edge swiftly threw him over the top rope. Christian got up on the ring apron, which distracted the umpire. Sticking exactly to the script, I slipped into the ring with a steel chair and screamed 'Hey Edge, _share_ this!' and took a swing at the blonde Canadian. However as scripted, the blonde Canadian ducked and I hit Jeff right on the top of his head. With a shocked expression on my face, I ran out of the ring, up the ramp and out of the arena and all I could hear was:

_'Here are your winners, Edge and Christian!'_


	4. Deep & Meaningful

**A/N: Thanks to Lovergirl007, Vbajor10 (Jeff is really awesome ;) ), Gracekellykelly and Marcmywords for your kind reviews. Its people like you who make me super happy with this! The story is getting lots of hits so it would be great to know what the rest of you think. :)**

**PS: This was going to be a longer chapter, but It's gotten really late here and I wanted to post something. Let me know if you prefer longer chapters &amp; a longer wait. **

**xx**

I walked back to the women's locker room so angry. How dare he speak to me the way he did? I was more hurt at first, but now it's been brewing in my mind for so long, all I feel is complete and utter anger. I must not have seen Amy and the woman she was talking to as I ran into a cubicle and slammed a door shut.

'Um… what's going on?' Amy asked. I hated people seeing me emotional so I muttered a quick 'Fuck, didn't mean to do that', flushed the toilet, left the cubicle and washed my hands. I looked at my reflection. My hair had gotten all messy; my brown eyes didn't look like I had been crying – thank god. I turned to see Amy and a beautiful, drop dead gorgeous blonde standing next to her. She would have been around the same height as me, but she was really, really fit. Her breasts were clearly fake but her face seemed something of a Greek goddess. She made me not want to turn back to the mirror, afraid I might hate myself after seeing her somewhat perfection. I've seen her somewhere, and then I remembered her face from Hunter's fitness magazines…

'No, something is wrong.' Amy said blatantly.

'I'm fine, really' trying to assure her.

'This is Trish Stratus. She started as T&amp;A's valet a few weeks ago.'

Trish flashed me a huge, maybe fake, smile. I gave her a small smile back. I was about to introduce myself when she came up and gave me a big hug. I looked at Amy who had an amused look on her face.

'You look like you needed that.' Trish smiled sweetly at me.

'Wow, that's really caring of you, thanks' I replied, astounded. I really have to stop judging people based on the size of their boobs as soon as I meet them.

'Well,' Amy interrupted. 'I have to go take my power bomb. I'll be back to pick up my stuff after.' She dragged her feet out of the locker room. It was truly heart breaking to see her so mopey about her work. She has worked so hard to get here, traveling and working all over Mexico. But it pays off in skill as she is easily the best girl we have in the ring.

'So you're working with Adam and Jay?' Trish asked as she changed into a T&amp;A top.

'Yeah, they're really easy to get along with; I've been spending quite a bit of time travelling with them.' I said as I packed my duffel bag.

'Yeah, I've met them in a few training centres back in Toronto. I hope Adam is ok.'

'Yeah – he seems great.' Hunter said he was going through some shit but if it was that bad, he would have said something by now right?

'Look.' She stood up and faced me looking really serious. 'I heard Jeff have a go at you.'

Oh dear. I went to walk away but she grabbed me.

'No, no, look. He's really OCD about it all and yes, he came across as a prick, but he's so uptight about everything being perfect with his career. In saying that, I didn't notice anything wrong.' She gave me a pleading look. She would know more, as she had been around a bit longer than me. However it seemed Jeff had it in for me since the first meeting in Vince's office when he made it very clear he didn't want to work with me.

I decided I would appreciate Trish's concern rather than take it out on her. The hug now made sense.

'Thanks, I'm going to head home to the hotel.' I left the room as I could hear her question 'Already?' I could see why, it was still quite early in the show. They didn't need me anymore, though.

* * *

I cabbed it back to the hotel and saw that I wasn't the only one who had though an early night was a good idea. Adam was sitting at the bar, hands clasping a scotch, looking miserable. At first I thought I should leave him be, but then a group of twenty something year old girls kept giggling and yelling things out to him, which he completely ignored.

'Do you need saving?' I asked before I took as seat.

'Oh please, yes. Those girls have been at it all night.' I looked at him; his hair tied back, his infamous sunglasses on top of his head. 'Where is Jay?' I asked.

'Still at the arena, having a few beers with some guys.' He replied.

I thought I should lighten the mood. 'What would he do without his trusty sidekick?' I giggled.

He looked at me as if he could not believe what I had just said, his open mouth slowly turning into a smile. 'I am _not_ his _sidekick! _If anything he's _mine_!' we both laughed.

'Would you like a drink?' he offered.

'Can't.' I said sadly. I drunk with my friends at home but it wasn't the end of the world. Nevertheless it did bring me out of my shell a little bit. It took all my courage just to come sit next to him. I only did it because he looked like he needed me.

'Why, you pregnant?' He joked.

'Ah, no retard! If we were in Australia I could, but technically, I'm underage here.'

'You are _so_ lucky no one heard that.' he said before swiftly ordering me a drink.

A few hours later a very drunk Adam and I stumbled into an elevator.

'What room are you in? I'll walk you.' He offered. I walked backwards into the corner of the elevator, huddled into a ball, dropping my duffel bag. I was still in the tiny black dress that I wore ringside, so who knows what Adam could see with all my stumbling. I started shaking and Adam came up to me not sure if I was crying or laughing.

'Oh no, you're not a fucking cry baby drunk are you?' he asked, half disappointed.

I had tears of laughter running down my face 'I'm laughing because…cause I can't remember w-where I sleep!'

He laughed and relatively sighed. 'You can come with me then. Grab your bag.' I picked up the bad as instructed and went to stand.

'When d-did elevators-s-s-start travelling s-sideways?' I slurred all my words so badly that I was surprised Adam understood what I was even saying. Laughing loudly he picked me up full bridal style and carried me back to his room. When we got there, I refused to have him sleep on the floor, so I slept on the other side of his double bed.

'Wow, I can see you're going to be a bossy Valet' he laughed.

'Only when I'm drunk.' I confessed.

We talked until we fell asleep. I told him about my amazing father which I was doing all this for at home, and how much he loved the WWF. I told him about my mum and sister and how much I missed them. I told him about my English Cocker Spaniel back in Adelaide, how much he settles me and help ease my anxieties. Then I told him about the way Jeff had been treating me. I hadn't opened up to anyone like this before.

In return I got this great big speech about him mum back in Ontario, and how she raised him by herself, taking him to see the WWF when she had little to no money. 'I hope to make enough money one day to buy her a house and set her up for the rest of her life.' He smiled, as he dozed off.


	5. Angel Slap

I woke up in Adam's arms, head resting on his collarbone. I must have moved over to his side and snuggled up to him some part of the night, and it felt good. I looked up at him, my eyes following that ridiculously amazing jaw line of his, but was distracted by how badly I needed to pee. I hopped up from the bed wearing one of Adam's Wrestlemania shirts, which literally almost came down to my knees, and headed for the bathroom. The bathroom mirror caught my attention before I went to the toilet and I started playing with my hair, feeling a bit hung-over.

'A-hem'

I spun around and saw Jay sitting on the toilet behind me. A huge wave of embarrassment rushed through me. I started walking backwards 'Oh, crap! I'm so sorry… I'll just leave you in pea-' I had tripped and totally gone ass up on my own duffel bag. I could hear Adam and Jay laughing at the top of their lungs. Like this situation couldn't get any more embarrassing.

Adam helped me up and brought me over to his bed checking if I was ok. As soon as Jay came out of the bathroom, I ran in. Moments later I came out to a very stern looking Jay. I couldn't see Adam anywhere.

'Where is Adam?' I asked and sat down on the bed next to him.

'He went to go get us breakfast.' Jay replied, and then turned his body to face me. 'He said nothing happened – but it was a complete shock seeing you in there this morning. I was too drunk to notice last night.'

I didn't know what to say to this. So I just shrugged.

'Has he told you everything?' Jay asked me raising an eyebrow.

'We had a very good chat last night, don't worry.' I assured him in a way that shook off the conversation. I don't know what he was trying to get at. He was just making everything really awkward. I checked my phone to see if I had any messages, I hadn't looked at it since I left the arena last night.

The next few nights were a repeat of last night. I'd find Adam drinking himself stupid at the bar, and join him. I wouldn't always join in with the drinking, but somehow, always ended up in his bed. Not like we did anything, I guess it's just nice to have something warm to hold onto.

The following Monday night Raw is War had me so nervous I was shaking. This was my big heel turn. I arrived at the arena with Amy, and we headed straight for the locker rooms to get ready. Once dressed, I read over my script what seemed like a thousand times, I was _not _stuffing up this time.

* * *

CUT SCENE

'Mick, Mick!' I called as I ran into his office. Today his office looked more like a laundromat. On his table he had a cactus – clearly a representation of an alter ego of his 'Cactus Jack'. 'Mick I need a favour!'

'What is it Angel? What can the commissioner do for you?' He looked up from his desk, pencil hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

'I need a rematch… they need a rematch and put me in it!

'Wait, wait, what are you asking me for?'

'Hardy Boyz to rematch Edge &amp; Christian… tonight.'

'And you want to be a part of the action?'

'Yes!'

He smiled and scratched his chin. 'Ok then, I'll give you exactly what you want. You can team with the Hardy Boyz, versing Edge &amp; Christian, in a handicap match, which is up next so you better hurry up and get out there!' The crowd cheered. Inter-gender handicap matches were not uncommon in the Attitude Era, but it's never the baby faces that have the upper hand.

'Did you hear that JR? We are going to see Cat Angel, in action, tonight!' Cried The King with enthusiasm.

'Cut.'

As I walked to the stage entrance, I felt myself getting nervous. I don't know why, it's not like I'd actually be doing any wrestling – I hope not anyway. As I approached my destination, I heard Matt's voice from around the corner. 'Don't worry, Jeff, just get through tonight and you can ignore her all you want. Just remember to act really heartbroken so the fans take our side.' Matt sounded like he was assuring his brother. 'I don't understand why you dislike her so much anyway, she is so sweet. It doesn't matter after tonight.'

'Yeah,' Jeff said softly. It was hard to hate his voice. It sounded so innocent with his beautiful southern accent. Something I was quite unfamiliar with at home. Matt had it too, but Jeff's was gentler, and such a contrast to the way he spoke about me. 'And good fucking riddance. I won't even have to pretend to hate her on camera after tonight.'

I decided to stand behind them where they couldn't see me a bit longer as I didn't want them to know I have overheard their conversation, although my stomach felt as if it was turning. Adam and I agreed it was best to play nice.

'Hey Guys, you ready?' I asked skipping over to them. I have a feeling Matt could tell I heard everything due to me holding back tears. Jeff didn't even look at me – he probably couldn't care less.

We were signalled to run on stage.

MATCH

We ran down the ramp. Jeff and Matt were doing the hardy guns while I walked sheepishly behind them, pockets in my ripped denim shorts.

'Well this should be interesting, King. Remember inter-gender rules mean anything could happen.' J.R commentated 'It's even more interesting that she requested the match – I mean, why?'

'Oh JR, I'm sure it's because she likes to be on top!' King said jokingly.

'Oh, come on King…'

This match had Edge and Matt start off. Matt took a few hits then hit Edge with a Running DDT. They both swiftly tagged in their partners, where Christian took down the younger Hardy. This led to Edge &amp; Christian rapidly tagging in and out, practically isolating and wearing down Jeff.

'Matt really needs to get a tag here.' JR commentated. 'He looks like he's in big trouble.'

As Christian worked on Matt in the ring, Edge jumped off the apron and snuck around to Matt and pulled him off the apron causing him to smack his head on the apron. Jeff reversed an Irish Whip and hit Christian with a swinging neck breaker, and slowly crawled over to me, calling for the tag. I jumped down from the apron before his hand could touch mine, the look of hurt spreading all over his face. Matt had jumped back up on the apron and took a blind tag, giving me an unimpressed look.

'Oh my god, did you see that King?' J.R Shouted.

'Haha she don't like you no more!' The King laughed loudly.

I stood back from the ring with my arms crossed and a look of pure accomplishment spread all over my face. The Hardy Boyz were being annihilated with steel chairs at the hands of Edge &amp; Christian. The referee called for a DQ while the crowd booed.

_'And here are your winners, due to disqualification the-' _Before Lillian Garcia could finish her sentence I had walked over to her and grabbed the microphone, causing the crowd to boo even harder. It was at this point Edge &amp; Cristian had stopped and pulled me into the ring.

'Sorry, but as if the 'best team' won that tournament a week ago.' I sneered into the microphone whilst Edge &amp; Christian had big grins on their faces like it was Christmas morning. 'So boys, I feel like we made a nice team and I gave you _exactly _what you wanted, and that was to destroy the Hardy Boyz. I feel that as you're valet, we will achieve even bigger greatness.' I raised their arms as if they had one the match but turned around as I saw Jeff struggling to his feet against the turnbuckle.

'And you, are a sorry excuse for a Man.' I turned to Jeff. 'You thought I loved you? Oh, I was just using you.' As Edge planted a big, fat, evil smooch on my face, the crowd booed so loudly, it sounded like the whole arena was shaking.

'Well, it looks like we have a new couple in the WWF' JR stated. 'Look at them; they think they're so big.'

Edge grabbed the microphone from me. 'Yeah, Jeff, she wants a real man. You snooze, you lose buddy. But I'll let her touch you one more time.'

As Edge &amp; Christian held the younger hardy back, I licked my hand, wall the way from the wrist to the top of my middle finger, and slapped him right across the face. I was the hardest I had ever hit anyone as I didn't hold back. I was glad that Jeff fell to the ground and had no time to react to me.

'Oh that's not very angelic!' JR said with disgust.

'It's the Angel Slap!' The King announced quite happily. 'She can slap me silly any day.'

Hand in hand with Edge, the three of us long haired blondes walked out of the arena looking quite smug. I did my best to look as loved up with Edge as I could, he was a natural. The crowd were giving us so much heat, devastation written over every single audience member's face.

Oh, being if felt great to be heel.

* * *

Once again I found Adam sitting at the bar clutching a whiskey. Although he didn't look as miserable as he did the previous nights. I walked over to him, but before I could say anything, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. He didn't smell like alcohol, yet.

'I'm so glad you came into my life' he gushed.

'Don't get drunk tonight.' I pleaded. He looked at me shocked. He'd drunken every night since Smackdown last week. 'For me.'

He looked at me and slowly pushed away his glass. 'Anything you want.' He smiled at me, and pulled me into a hug. Adam was easily the most affectionate guy I had ever met.

'Where's Jay?' I asked.

'Out.' He replied.

'And you didn't want to go?'

He shook his head. 'Not feeling it.' He looked at his watch. 'I'm going to go watch a movie in my room since I have it all to myself tonight.' He got up and started walking to the elevator. I got in with him.

'I'll join you?' I offered.

'I'd feel a lot less lonely.' He told me. 'I feel a lot of things right now.'

His face came closer to mine as he said this. I don't know why, but I let him kiss me. It was different to the one in the ring, a lot slower and gentler. He worked the kiss up, it got really heated, and by the time we got to his floor my back was up against the elevator wall. He pulled away and smirked. He then lifted me with no struggle over his shoulder and carried me to his room in fits of laughter.

Once in his room, we continued the kissing. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth. Before I knew it, he had taken our clothes off and was on top of me. Everything happened so fast I felt like I couldn't keep up, but caught in the moment, I started to feel things for him that I didn't want to feel about anyone else in the company.

**A/N Next chapter i'll start building up some back stage drama big time. Jeff will soon have a really big part in this story. Good things come to those who wait ;) let me know what you think x**


	6. Five Second Pose

A month past and we all had our places within the WWF – Lita was in 'Team Xtreme' and I was with Edge &amp; Christian. Creative and I were working together on my character becoming really evil, and almost the brains behind the stable. They have moved the storyline with Jeff and I to enimies, where I get to continually taunt him which pisses him off, and my relationship both off and on camera with Adam was booming, although he wasn't comfortable with everyone knowing yet. The only people who knew were Amy and Jay.

The first time I entered the arena with my new stable, the crowd wouldn't stop touching me. Edge and Christian always came through the crowd, however put me between them so I wouldn't have fans touch me as much as them. Although towards the end of our walk, I felt these two arms quickly trace around my waist and pull me toward them. I felt Adam grab my arm, and I quickly became a tug of war rope. Security came out in a flash to grab the guy and kick him out. Since then we decided it would be safer for us to come down the ramp.

'But we always give them something, it made us different.' Jay protested 'We have to give them something.'

'We'll think of something that is going to be even more douchebaggery.' I loved making up my own words.

'What? Like pose for them stupidly for five seconds?' He sneered. Adam and I exchanged glances.

'That's a brilliant idea!' I cried, grabbing onto his arm with excitement.

'_For the benefit of those with flash photography!' _Adam roared. 'A "Five Second Pose"'

* * *

'Ok, now where were we? Ah, the next pay per view.' Vince said frankly, pacing the room. He'd called the six of us into his office to talk through Jeff idea. 'We have to get Mark and Devon's input before I can let you do this.'

'It won't work without them… this is our only way of getting noticed.' Jeff pleaded.

As if on cue, in stormed Mark and Devon, who I have met on a few occasions. 'What is this all about?' Devon asked as he took a seat on the armrest of the couch I was seated on. Mark stayed silent with a stern expression, almost unrecognisable without his black glasses and camouflage attire.

'Well Jeff, why don't you tell them _your _idea.' Vince requested and spun around to look at Mark. You could tell he was not keen on the idea, so he didn't want associate himself with it. 'Jeff has an idea that creative love, to help boost you three stables' popularity. Although I think that he is completely insane.'

As did I - and I also though Matt, Adam and Jay were crazy for being a part of it, also.

'Well what's the plan?' Spat Mark, before winking at me. He so liked to intimidate Vince and it worked, as Vince was always nervous around him.

'Well,' Jeff started, and stood up. He started to pace the room. 'We need a kick, don't we, all of us? Like we aren't headliners and never will be on our own, but together we can do it. Adam and Jay like the idea and now that we have Amy and … Cat ringside, we-'

'Cut to the chase, Hardy!' An impatient Devon snapped. I gave Jeff a sour expression as it took him so long to say my name, like it was a disgusting disease that even just saying can infest into your soul. It hurt, I'm not sure why. Then another thing occurred to me… was Jeff Hardy nervous? His voice was shaking, his hands were trembling, and his forehead was all sweaty. Maybe the bloke was not completely incapable of human emotion after all.

'At Wrestlemania we have a match called a "Triangle TLC Match"' Jeff's had calmed himself down, voice mellow and smooth. 'Your team will bring the tables, they'll bring the chairs, and we'll bring the ladders. Triple threat, tag team devastation.'

'Oh, is that it?' a hesitation free Marc asked 'Yeah, count us in.'

Devon smiled in agreement. 'We'll just have to talk about a few stunts. Great idea, Jeff!'

Jeff sat down, relieved.

'Well!' Vince exclaimed as he slapped his hand on his knees and stood up. 'I'll let creative know tp go ahead with my new idea.' And he ran out of the room before anyone could protest. The look on Jeff's face in complete and utter shock, his green eyes staring into nothingness with intensity yet his mouth hanging open like a dead fish. I couldn't control myself, but let out a small giggle, receiving a death stare from Jeff's end.

* * *

Later that afternoon I went to find Amy in her locker room, I was really excited about my script now that Kurt Angle would be joining our faction. I'll get to Valet him while he wins the World Heavyweight Championship from The Rock. I knocked on the door of the 'Team Xtreme' locker room. It surprisingly took a while for there to be an answer, as Amy had just texted me telling me she was on her way there. I was even more, unpleasantly, surprised when Jeff opened the door. He looked at me and didn't say anything.

'Is Amy here?' I asked politely. My heart pounding so hard I could hear them in my ears.

'No.' He said sternly. 'Now go away.' I stopped the door before he could shut it.

'No she's expecting me. I'll wait for her.' I argued with him, wanting to win this argument. He stared at me with a blank expression, light catching in his green eyes. Could they ever look lifeless? I highly doubted it. I pushed the door as hard as I could against his strength, and after a few seconds, he suddenly let go, sending me flying into the locker room.

'You're small and weak - you need to gain muscle if you ever want to wrestle.' He scorned dryly.

'You don't have the right to tell me that.' I snapped. I'm not as small as he was making me out to be. Yeah I'm short, but I totally have curves and boobs. Yes, I could gain some muscle and I will, but this was none of his concern. An awkward silence overcame us. What did I think getting into this room was going to achieve me?

'Why are you so nasty to me, Jeff? What did I ever do to you?'

He looked at me, almost astounded I even had asked. I think I caught him off guard. 'You didn't have to do anything to me.'

Wow confusing. 'So, you're mean to everyone?'

'I hate Ring Rats.'

'But I'm not one.' I asked confused. What was he getting at? 'You have been nothing but horrible to me from the start. I heard what you said to Matt, how could you hate me when you don't even know me?'

'I know enough to know you're a _whore_.'

I froze at his words so sharp like a knife to my gut. I was no Virgin Mary, but I never considered myself a whore. He noticed the confused look on my face.

'Only a complete _slut _like you would sleep with a _married_ man.'

'What the _hell _are you talking about?' I shot at him, offended at the accusations.

'Adam has a _wife_.' He practically sung at me, in the most patronizing way ever. 'A _wife_. In fact is Sean's sister.'

My head was spinning and my stomach was churning. I sat on the edge of the couch struggling to breathe. This man looking over at me taking pleasure on my pain, but frankly, I couldn't care about Jeff. I wanted answers.

'Sean?' I asked him.

'Sean Morley, as in Val Venus. Towel and porn star dude.'

I let out a huge cry, and I hated myself for it. I never cried in front of people, never showed any emotion. I hated feeling vulnerable. My head was in my hands when Jeff almost violently grabbed my wrists and shook me. 'Don't act like you didn't know!' He yelled.

But the expression on my face said it all, I didn't know. He let go of me and put his hands over his open mouth in complete shock. 'Cat… I'm so sorr-'

'Save it.' I snapped. Turning around to run out of the room. I saw Amy with anger written all over her face. Great, she was angry at me too. She must have heard the whole thing. I knew she was judging me the moment I told her. I ran out of the room, tears streaming down my face in search for our locker room. I passed Hunter on the way, who gave me the most terrified look as he grabbed me.

'What's wrong? What's happened? Who hurt you?'

'He's married…'

'Who?'

'Adam.'

'You didn't know? What does it matter?'

'_What_?'

What type of girl did he think I was? I was more offended at him than Jeff and his malicious actions.

Again, running off, I head Hunter scream my name.

* * *

I ran into our locker room, but seeing Adam in there made me even angrier. I threw myself violently at him before he caught me.

'Wow, Vegemite!' He said, confused. 'What the hell.' He restrained me against the wall, where I collapsed into a sea of tears. He let go and held me in his strong arms but I pushed him away.

'What's going on?' He demanded angrily.

'Why?' I asked 'W-why didn't you tell me you are _Married?'_ I went silent. He went silent. I felt hot, like I was going to pass out, so I took a sip of my water.

'I didn't think the fact that I _was _married mattered.' He said frankly.

'_Was_?' I looked up, confused.

'The divorce with Alanah was finalized about a week ago, and I didn't want to tell you exactly how I feel about you until it was all done.' He looked at me with sudden realization. 'Wait, did you think I was _still _married?'

'Yes.'

'I get why you're so upset now… Cat, I'm sorry, I should have told you.'

'Yeah you should have, before that malicious rat told me that you _are _married.'

'Who?'

'Jeff.'

'Why am I not surprised?' He rolled his eyes.

Suddenly I understood why Hunter said he didn't think it mattered. Not like he knew I was sleeping with him. We he'd probably worked that out for himself now.

'Oh dear, Adam!' I said with sudden realization. 'Hunter's going to figure this out.'

His eyes widened. He had told me he didn't want to get on Hunter's bad side. The door knocked loudly and we both jumped. As I walked over to answer, I heard Hunter's angry voice.

'Adam Joseph Copeland, get your horny ass out here right now!' I opened the door but before I could say anything, Hunter pushed past me and walked straight up to Adam, stopping barely an inch away from his face.

'You think you can fuck around with her?' He said as he pushed him. Adam stayed calm. 'Who the fuck do you think you are? Can't you keep it in your pants? She's only eighteen for fuck sake!'

'It's not what you think it is.' Adam said calmly.

'Then what the fuck is it, then?' Hunter yelled at him, spitting all over his face.

'It's more than that, but I haven't had a chance to tell her yet.' Adam sighed. 'Well I was about to.' He looked over at me and half smiled. A wave of guilt flew over me; I had put Adam through so much drama in one day.

'Hunter, stop.' I asked. He pulled away.

'I'll fucking kill you if you break her heart. I'm not happy about this.' Was all he said when we swiftly left the room.


	7. When The Angel Finds Her Wings

'Fuck, Cat I'm so sorry.' Amy apologized in our shared hotel room the next day. I had just gotten back from in-ring training. 'I never would have said anything if I knew he was going to be so cruel with the information.' She looked at me regretfully.

'Look, let's just forget about it. Just promise me things will stay between us now.' I raised my eyebrows with widened eyes. I was mad that she couldn't keep a secret.

'Cross my heart.' She motioned a cross along her chest. 'I think Jeff feels really bad. I yelled at him for two hours.' That explains her angry face backstage. 'He'll apologize.'

'He's not going to talk to me, if I have anything to do with it.' I needed a subject change. 'How are things with Matt?' I teased.

'_Friend_-ly' she said matter-of-factly. I knew there was something there, she just wouldn't admit it. I rolled my eyes.

'On that note, are you coming to his party this weekend? Seeing as Smackdown is in Cameron and we don't have to leave till Sunday night for Raw is War.'

'I don't think so.' I said unenthusiastically.

'But why?' She whinged. 'Adam's going.'

'Because I have to travel with Hunter and Steph,'

'That's not what Steph said, and since when do you listen to Hunter?'

'Since two of the men I don't want to see will be there. I'm not keen on hiring an eight seater and sitting there with both of them of hours.' Jay got way to excited with us all hanging out.

'Why are you not talking to Adam? I don't get it.'

'It's hard to explain.'

'Try.' She begged. I couldn't shrug this off anymore; she was on a mission and the fiery red head was going to succeed.

I sighed. 'I feel bad.'

'Why?'

'I guess I've created all this extra drama that he doesn't need at the moment. I feel angry because I wish he told me about Alanah.'

'She doesn't mean anything to him, anymore.' She tried to reassure me. I wasn't going to let myself get upset. I'm small, but I'm strong, right?

'It's not like that.' This was so hard to explain. 'It's more that he wasn't open with me to begin with. All those times I caught him sulking at the bar, we had really deep conversations where he just withheld the reason to why he was so depressed, a broken marriage. And I'm angry at myself for not seeing something was wrong. Hunter told me he was going through "some shit" and Jay asked me if he told me everything… Trish asked me if he was okay!' I felt so stupid from this sudden realization, was I always going to be the last to know everything? How could people just assume that I knew?

'Let's not mess up The Gang over this.' She said. _The Gang _was the term created but Jay and Matt, and now suddenly used by Amy, in reference to the six of us. As far as I was concerned, I wasn't a part of any 'Gang' Jeff was in. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my things and headed for the shower, annoyed at Amy for being quite pushy. I hated talking about my feelings and there was no way I was going to let her see me upset twice in one week. When I got out of the shower, my phone rang and I was hesitant to answer until I saw it was Hunter.

'Oh, look Cat…' He mumbled after I answered the phone. Please don't change our travel plans. 'I know you don't want to travel with them but you can't come with me. Steph and I will be taking a bit of a detour alone so, I'm going to need you to take up Jay's offer and go with them.' _Goddamn it! '_I think Vince prefers that you travel with them anyway.' I hung up the phone after saying goodbye, quite annoyed about this sudden change. At least Amy will be happy.

'Looks like you're getting your way.' I walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around my naked body and drying my long hair with another. 'I'll be heading to Cameron with you lot.' I said as I had my back turned to Amy.

'You're coming with us?' I heard a deep, southern accent behind me. I spun around and saw the dirty blonde younger Hardy. He looked me up and down, following my skin from my toes up. I froze feeling nervous and vulnerable, Adam had seen me dressed a lot less than this, and even naked, but never made my stomach turn over or my heart race. Jeff however, had full control of his facial expression which stayed completely blank. After what seemed like eternity, he pulled his eyes away from me, turned his nose up and sat down on a sofa, clearly unimpressed with what stood before him.

'I'm here to talk about Thursday's match.' He said calmly, looking out the window. I'm not a huge fan of the guy, but what I would do to find out what was going through his mind.

'I haven't read the script yet, all I know the match is Amy and you, versus Adam and I.' I stated blankly, arms still clinging to the towel that was covering my nakedness. Why the hell am I so nervous?

'Do you mind if I get changed?' I asked trying to be polite. I was all for professionalism with Jeff, but this was just getting weird.

'Yeah go ahead.' He said, sinking even more comfortably into his chair.

With an annoyed sigh, and the realization that he wasn't going anywhere, I grabbed my undies, a pair of blue jeans and a oversized white t-shirt from the suitcase I practically lived out of, ran back into the bath room and slammed the door. I could hear Amy saying something to Jeff but couldn't make it out.

I walked out of the bathroom while brushing my hair. Jeff's eyes turned to my hair, following the strands from the roots to where they end against my hip. I need to cut my hair; it's getting ridiculous to manage.

'I just want to see where you are at with your in ring work.' He said. 'Female wrestling is becoming really popular and-'

'Jeff,' Amy cut him off. 'She's great, leave our part to us.' Amy shut him down. I had noticed her annoyance at his OCD like behaviour when it came to setting up and performing matches. I however, really like knowing exactly what I was doing and found Jeff's organisation and direction easy to follow. This however, was a match, and I'd never wrestled in the same match as him.

'I just need to know-' He tried again.

'Leave that part to us.' Amy said in annoyance. 'We can integrate it all after together.'

'It's inter-gender, Amy, not mixed tag, and creative for some unforsaken reason want Cat to jump off the turnbuckle and onto the announcers table where I'll be lying.' He said, his face suddenly filling with anger.

'Cool.' I said with a smile.

'_Cool?_' His voice had hints of anger 'Do you even know how dangerous that is? You're so inexperienced you'll get hurt.'

'Like _you_ care.' I snapped. That shut him up, clearly he didn't. Why would he? This guy was trying to destroy any ounce of happiness I had only a few days ago, it still hurts to see his face.

He stood up and went to walk out the door, not without saying 'You're right, I don't.'

* * *

Wednesday night we all met in the carpark of our hotel ready to leave for Cameron. I was tired from all the training I've done that day, practicing the jump. I was pretty confident with the distance, as long as I gave my jump enough height.

I literally jumped on Matt when I saw him, who swung me around. Matt and Jay had both become like brothers to me, Matt in particular. He had a great way of empathising with any of my problems and talking through my feelings. Jay was the one I went to when I wanted a laugh. I stood there with Amy, Matt and Jeff for the arrival of our transportation.

'So what's the plan?' I directed the question to Matt.

'Well we drive there, get home, unpack and part-ay'. He said shaking his arms around like maracas. 'You'll be staying in a room with Amy. Adam and Jay are taking the couches.'

'Wait, what?' I asked raising my eyebrows, I was under the impression I was staying in the hotel with the rest of the roster and crew, like usual.

'Um, yeah, because you said you would come with us, I assumed you would stay at mine too.' He said awkwardly. Great, just great! He was saved from Jay pulling up in a Torago, big grin on his face and waving his hands in the air. Matt went to grab my suitcase out of my hand.

'It's really ok Matt, I'll can put it in the boot myself.' I smiled.

He looked at me in confusion.

'How are you going to fit that giant bag in your shoe?' Jay grinned at me. 'She means trunk. She never learns.'

'Bloody oath!' I said in my best over exaggerated Australian accent.

Matt finally understood and laughed, but proceeded to take my bag. I turned and saw Adam standing next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

'Are you ok?' he whispered in my ear. 'I haven't spoken to you properly in a while.'

'Fine,' I smiled at him.

'Are you angry at me?' He raised his eyebrows at me.

'Can we talk about this later?' I asked.

'We have to.' He was stern 'It's killing me.'

Before he could say anything else I jumped into the van and took the back seat. Amy sat next to me, Matt and Jay were taking in turns driving, and so in front of us were Jeff and Adam.

* * *

I woke up with only a half our left of the trip. Thank god for anti-histamines. I got up and looked around. When did the sun come up?

'Good Morning sleeping beauty!' Adam said loudly. 'You and Amy missed the breakfast stop!'

Jeff turned around and held or a paper bag, which I took from him. I looked inside, he had handed me a bagel. I thanked him quietly, confused.

'S'fine.' He shook it off.

'So are you excited about your jump?' Adam grinned at me, bopping up and down like a child on Christmas morning.

'Why would she be excited?' Jeff questioned.

'Um, because people can finally see how bad-ass she is? Adam said dryly.

'You shouldn't be encouraging her.' Jeff shook his head. How could he go from being nice and making sure I had something to eat to absolutely patronising?

I cleared my throat 'Actually yes, I am excited.' I stated matter-of-factly. 'It's nowhere as crazy as your match coming Wrestlemania, however. I think you are the ones who are completely crazy.'

Jeff chuckled. He is so weird.

When we arrived at the boys' residence in Cameron, we were shown our room and unpacked the few things we need. Amy and I rushed down stairs when we heard some loud yelling and uproar. We got to the kitchen as saw a blonde guy with a Mohawk on Jeff's back, literally holding him in a sleeper hold. Matt was yelling, as was the blonde on Jeff's back, but Jeff stayed calm, with a blank expression. He steadily walked with the blonde on the back out of the kitchen and onto the grass area of the backyard, and flipped him over his head. He walked back inside and sat down at the kitchen table, eating his already half eaten bowl of cereal.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. Matt was standing there with an older man. 'Cat, this is my Dad, Gill.' As I went to say hello, Gill pulled me into a big bear hug.

'You are even more beautiful than what Matt and Jeff told me.' He laughed. 'You must all be starving; tonight I'm making my famous fish fry!'

I was distracted from a giant splash of water which I heard from the backyard. I walked outside to see what all the commotion was about, and to a pleasant surprise I had found a pool, which Adam and Jay had clearly pushed each other into.

'Well who do we have here?' The spikey blonde turned his attention to me?

'My name's Cat.' I said waving. He had a big grin on his face.

'No, Shannon.' I heard Jeff say from behind me, still eating his cereal.

'I'm just being nice.' Shannon whined.

'She's out of your league.' He shockingly said before walking away. Shocking, because he always treated me like I was the dog shit he just stepped on.

The rest of the night was full of conversation and laughter, good home-cooked American grub, swimming and alcohol, which I didn't drink because Jeff said I was too young and had a big jump the next day. That was literally the only time he spoke to me that night.

* * *

The next morning I woke to my phone vibrating and a text from an unknown number. I didn't get the best sleep as I'm sharing a double bed with Amy and she sleeps like a star fish. I flipped open my phone.

'Get to the arena at 4.30 so I can work with you in ring before the show. I want to see the jump.'

Who was this? Demanding me to get there early. Not one of my official trainers.

'Err... Who is this?'

No reply.

* * *

I walked into the arena at 4.25pm, left my belongings in the locker room titled 'Edge &amp; Christian', and made my way to find out who the weirdo is behind the text message that morning. As I walked down the ramp, I saw Jeff sitting on the apron of the ring, looking up at the lights of the arena.

'What kind of weirdo texts someone, demanding to see them and not tell them who they are?' I asked dryly. 'You could have been some sort of phsyco.'

'Then what kind of idiot shows up?' He snapped.

'I'm not doing this.' I turned to walk away, annoyed at the situation because I did think he had the best wrestling style and thought I could learn a few – ok a million – things off of him.

'Cat, get your stubborn ass back here now.' He said bluntly, almost yelling. It stopped me in my tracks and I turned around, mouth hanging wide open in shock, but didn't move. 'Or I'll come get you.' He warned, pointing at me.

He was so full of it, and I raised one eyebrow to let him know that I thought that. Calling his bluff, I turned my back and started walking up the ramp. All of a sudden, I heard a loud bang and then fast, heavy footsteps coming my way. It wasn't a bluff, and I was no match for him. He pulled me angrily over his shoulder and shoved me in the ring, smirking at the look of shock on my face.

'You _are_ a physco.' I said wryly. To this he laughed.

'Do you have a finisher?' He asked.

Still trying to catch my breath from shock, my heart was racing 'N-no, not yet.'

'You're tiny so I suspect you want to be a high flyer?'

'Y-yes but-'

'What can you do?' He looked at me intensely, walking closer to me. His green eyes deep in mine as I walked back into the corner, and he followed stopping an inch away from my face. I could feel the heat of his body, his breath and I swear I could feel his heart racing as much as mine. He was so intimidating.

'Can you Moonsault?' He whispered.

'That was the plan, but Amy's doing it.'

'Show me.' He demanded. 'Do it onto the mat.'

Quite frankly, he scared the shit out of me, so as fast as I could I hopped up onto the turnbuckle. I went to jump but then thought about it.

'Don't hesitate, that's how injuries are made.' He said.

So I just went for it, and flipping back and landing on my stomach.

'Nice.' Jeff said, with a big smile of his face. 'Do it again, but turn as you do it.'

'Like a Corkscrew?' I asked

'Yes – exactly like it!' He was getting excited and his mood was lifting. I started to feel more comfortable and pulled the move off in one shot. My childhood gymnastics was paying off.

'There's your finisher – Cat Angel has found her wings.' He said happily, big beaming smile on his face. 'Call it the 'Angel's Wings''

I was super ecstatic I jumped up on Jeff and he caught me, spinning me around. Our moment was interrupted when his phone rang.

'Hey Beth…. Yeah I came early…I know I missed you last night…Vince needed me…I'm with Matt… Bye, Love you.'

'Why did you lie to her?'

'She gets jealous… our secret?'

'No, I've had enough of those.' My blood started to boil, I hated liars. 'And on that note, I'm still mad at you for everything that happened with Adam.'

He looked over at me like what I had said was amusing 'I don't care – deal with it.' He shrugged his shoulders getting out of the ring 'You won't end up together anyway.'

'How the _fuck _do you think you know that?' I asked in disgust. 'What gives you the audacity to think you could even-'

'I just know, we're eachother's boomerangs. Maybe you'll get that, Australia.' He smirked and left.

Boomerang? What did that mean?

* * *

MATCH

Team Xtream had made there entrance, throwing their Hardy guns and doing there punk dance moves, today they were really going for it. They wasted no time and ran to the ring, Jeff grabbed a microphone.

'Wait, King… that's not team extreme!' Cried Jim Ross.

'Yes it is J.R, can you not see?' King answered. 'Put your glasses on!'

'I have my glasses on King.' He muttered in annoyance. I love when these two bicker.

I scratched my head; this red wig was super itchy. I was also worried my pants were going to fall down, I literally borrowed Amy's clothes for this segment and she's a lot musclier than me, damn it.

'Hello Cameron, North Carolina!' Edge tried to make his best southern accent, however it was awful. Although it added a nice gimmick to the satire segment. 'We are so glad to be back in this city stuck in the 1800's' He laughed and handed the microphone to me.

'I'm sorry I can't talk to for long, my jaw hurts from all those men I have-' Christian snatched the microphone from me 'Calm down, Lita. No one wants to know of your ways.' He laughed.

After a few more insults, and epic boo's from the crowd, guitar music blared through the speakers and the real Team Xtreme wasted no time in running down the ramp and kicking our asses. I rolled out of the ring with Lita brawling on me, covering myself the whole time.

'Let them break us up.' I heard her say.

I felt Christian pull me off of her and saw Matt do the same for Lita. I jumped up on the apron, Jeff and Adam fully going at it, but Jeff really had the upper hand with his speed. He totally annihilated Adam with various moves.

'Tag me!' I heard Lita cry. 'I want him.'

'Oh we all know you _want_ him!' I screamed out. Lita tried to jump into the ring but the referee stopped her, this left me to get up on the turnbuckle and perform a Hurricanna on Jeff and run out of the ring. Both men started crawling slowly to their partners, getting their tags at the same time. Both Lita and I ran into the ring, where she proceeded to jump on me with her brawl style of punches.

On the outside of the ring, Matt pulled Edge off of the Apron. The Referee saw this and argued with Matt. We used this distraction to our advantage – Christian pulled Lita out of the ring and kept her busy. Jeff jumped off of the ring to get Adam, only coming to find a chair shot to the head, which made him fall onto the announcers table which Adam had stripped previously.

'Oh my god JR did you see that?' King Cried.

'I did but the Ref sure didn't.' Jr said irritably. 'Wait what the hell is Cat doing?'

The crowd was cheering, _cheering. _So I posed with a wing gesture that I literally just came up with on the spot.

'I think she's found her wings, JR' King said happily.

I didn't hesitate, I just went for it. Landing right in the middle of Jeff's torso. I was so small he said it didn't really matter where I landed. Pain shot through my ankle and I whimpered.

'What, what?' He whispered in my ear, with almost a panic in his voice.

I'm not sure what happened, but my ankle must have landed on something. My ankle was done.


	8. Does Love Exist?

'That was a pretty bad knock, but your ankle is definitely not broken.' A wave of relief spilled over me when the doctor told me this news. 'But you'll be quite swollen, so you may need to use crutches for a few days so you can stay off of it.'

Great. The last time I was on crutches, I ended up with bruises under my armpits. On the way home, Adam and I dropped into a drugstore to get some painkillers. We were all supposed to go out that night, but it looked like it was just going to be me sitting at home in the room I was staying in, all alone. Maybe some 'me time' wasn't a bad idea after all. Before proceeding to the checkout, a sale on hair colour caught my eye. I always thought about putting something fun through my hair. I grabbed a few different boxes.

'You can't put those through your hair.' Adam laughed at me. 'What are we? Team Xtreme?'

'Actually, yes I can.' I answered his question. 'Can you carry them for me? These crutches are horrible.' I asked him while he stared at me blankly.

'I just thought you'd want to say away from a Team Xtreme image… since you hate Jeff and all.' He said lightly.

'I don't hate anyone, it's a strong word and no one deserves it. In saying that, he comes so close to hate it's scary.' I explained. He smiled at me. 'Although, he did help me figure out my finisher and named it Angel Wings. It's a Corkscrew Moonsault and I'll pose with my wings before it. A bit like Matt's Xtreme Leg Drop.' He seemed disappointed when I told him this.

'What's wrong?' I asked. 'You look disappointed.'

'I just thought you would do these things with me.' He explained.

'I'm confused, why would you think that?' I enquired.

'I don't know, I just-'

'You know I like the way he wrestles.' Silence. He shook his head.

'Whatever, let's go.' He replied.

* * *

Sitting up on the bed in the guest room, watching trash TV and painting my nails was my plan while everyone else goes out to some bar. They told me they wouldn't go, but we had it planned for ages, so I made them – and I couldn't go with my ankle situation. Adam looked so disappointed that I couldn't make it, he was so excited he'd even gone out of his way to get me a fake ID. Never mind.

Reading the instructions on a packet of pink hair dye, I let my head fall back onto my pillow, keeping my ankle elevated on 3 pillows. I checked my watch: 9.14. Maybe I should just have an early night? Matt's party was tomorrow, not that I could help out as much as I planned to anyway.

A soft knock on the door stalled my thoughts. I waited, thinking Gill would just walk in knowing I couldn't get up as I knew he was the only person home. About fifteen seconds later, there was a second knock, this time louder.

'I can't get up to answer the door.' I yelled. The door opened and Jeff stood in the doorway. 'What are you doing home?' I asked him.

'I'm not in the mood to be in public.' He said, walking in and sitting on the bed facing the opposite direction of me. Yeah, just make yourself comfortable.

'How was it?' I genuinely wondered.

'It was average. They're just playing pool at a dive bar.'

'Where is Beth?

'She wanted to stay out.'

'And you didn't want to stay with her?'

'What is this, twenty questions?' He shot a look of annoyance at me. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

'Jeff, what are you doing here?' I asked him, feeling like I was risking my life with another question. He sighed.

'This is where I live?' He asked rhetorically, like he couldn't comprehend how the ridiculously unintelligent question went through his brilliant mind.

'No, what are you doing in this room, while I'm in it?' I fake gasped sarcastically. 'Are you going to smother me with a pillow so I can finally be out of your precious hair?' He laughed quietly in amusement. It was at this moment I realized how similar our humour was. Oh dear, I have something in common with Jeff Hardy.

'I'm apparently here to apologize' He paused, like he was going to be sick from what he just said. 'So, I'm sorry.'

I clapped my hands applauding him sarcastically 'That was the most incredible apology ever. I should have filmed it and sent it to the Oscar board.'

I saw the unamused expression on his face even though he wasn't facing me, and I had a feeling this was most of an apology I was getting from him.

'Ok, so are we done?' I asked willingly, waiting for him to leave. Which I feel like he was about to do until he turned around and stood up, catching something with his eye on my bed.

'Are they hair colours?' He asked eagerly, his face lighting up with a big smile on his face.

'Yep.' I replied with a proud expression. At least someone is impressed.

'Can you colour my hair?' I was shocked he wanted to participate in an activity with me. 'I've always wanted to put colours in my hair like these.'

'Will Beth mind?' I asked.

'Fuck Beth.' He muttered.

'Okie doodles.' I replied, about to lift myself off the bed.

'No, no,' He said. 'Just tell me what you need.'

After getting everything I asked for, we decided to colour his whole hair a vibrant red, ready for Wrestlemania this week. He sat on the floor next to the bed, so I could sit on the end and elevate my leg on a chair. There was an awkward silence as I started to put the colour though his hair. Before I could break it, he did.

'So when did you and Adam become official?' _What?_

'Wait, what?' I asked with confusion in my voice.

'When did you and Adam become official?' He said spat out. Sorry to make you repeat yourself, douchebag.

'I wasn't aware we were.'

'Well, when Shannon mentioned how hot you were, Adam got pissed and told him you were his girl.'

'Hmm..' I didn't know what to say. Like, I did like Adam.

'Don't you think he is too old for you? He's almost ten years older than you.' He asked sternly.

'That's not your business.'

'He'll want babies and marriage and you're just a child.'

'Fuck off, do your own fucking hair.' I spat out, throwing the rest of his hair down on the towel that laid on his shoulders.

'Someone needs to look out for you.' He said, patronisingly.

'I'm fine, Jeff. I don't need you getting all older brother on me.'

'I am _not _you _brother_!' He was now yelling at me. I stayed calm. I put my hands on his shoulders which seemed to make him sigh and relax.

'I'm done with your hair anyway, just wanted a dramatic finish.' I joked. He stood up and put a movie on, and I set myself up in my original position, ready for the movie.

'Hope you like horrors.' He sang at me.

'Love them.' I replied. Geez, another thing in common with Jeff Hardy.

He layed down next to me on the bed. 'Do you love him?'

'I don't know.' I replied, wondering why I even answered his question.

'You don't.'

'How do you know?' I asked, disgusted in his presumptuous statement.

'I just do.'

'No you don't'

'Because, Cat, Love doesn't exist.'

I was shocked that he honestly believed that. My shock turned into sorrow. If he honestly believed this, then he would never have the happiness that so many people find in someone else.

'You don't love Beth?'

'Hell no.'

'Then why do you stay with her, you could have any girl you wanted.' I honestly believed that. There was something about Jeff that made girls fall at his feet; his weirdness and iridescent eyes, amazing skin. But they didn't know him like I did, and if they did, they would not be falling at his feet. Even with all the girls in the world, he stayed faithful to Beth.

'I told you, I hate Ring Rats. And not at the moment, I couldn't.' What did that mean? I left it there but he started up again.

'Cat, Love is an idea marketer's play with to sell you their shit. Hallmark use it to sell cards for instance. Valentine's Day is a complete and utter joke – it's all about making money! You know love doesn't exist when there are people like Steph stealing men out of relationships.' That one hit close to home, my expression told him everything.

'Sometimes people fall in love with someone else, or someone who is in a relationship.' I tried to explain but he wasn't taking it. 'As long as you are true to your own feelings then I guess there's no issue. If there is no love, then why are people hurt at the expense of a breakup?'

He snorted. 'They're just angry about the fact they have just been rejected.'

'I feel sorry for you.' Was all I could manage to say to him. We didn't say anything else to each other until he washed the dye out of his hair.

'Thanks, Kitty Cat.' He said, walking into my room, towel around his waist. He's giving me a nickname? I could not take my eyes off him, my cheeks feeling warm with heat. Adam didn't do this to me. With all my strength ripped my eyes away from him.

'This doesn't make us friends.' I said to him.

'No fucking way.' He smiled. At least we are on the same page.

* * *

'What the, what have you done to your hair?' was all I could hear from behind me as I sat at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal. My ankle was slightly better; I didn't have to depend on my crutches so much today.

'I can't handle this.' The voice was female, but I didn't recognize it. I turned and saw a small brunette standing in the doorway, glaring at Jeff who sat opposite me, eating a bagel. It took me no time to figure out who she was.

'So Cat, I've been writing up a diet to go with the exercise routine I was just telling you about.' He blatantly ignored his angered girlfriend. Adam frowned.

'Leave it to me, I keep telling you.' He said to Jeff.

'Why?'

'She's _my _girlfriend. She's _my_ responsibility.' Adam was not happy, and I think his reply angered Jeff, for only God knows what reason. This awkward conversation was saved by the ascending anger of the Jeff's girlfriend standing behind me. Due to her massive heels, I could hear every step she took towards the table.

'Jeff. What's with the hair?' She asked. Hey, I'm Beth by the way, a complete psycho.

'It's different.' He said, smiling sweetly at her. 'It could be my thing.'

'Your thing?' She was unimpressed. '_Your thing_! Who did this?'

'Kitty did it.' He pointed at me, like my hand was stuck in the cookie jar.

'Who is _Kitty?_'

I smiled and waved. 'Hey, I'm Cat.' I held my hand out for her to shake but she looked at it like it was an alien covered in horse crap.

'Who do you think you are to touch his hair?' She said at the top of her lungs, pointing at me. 'I'm a hairdresser; I can only touch Jeff's hair!'

'He's a grown man.' I said in retaliation. 'He can do what he wants. It's not like I forced it on him.'

'Yeah whatever, Ring Rat.'

At this Jeff stood angrily. You only saw the anger in his eyes, the rest of his body was completely calm. I felt like throwing something at her.

'Beth, enough.' He said calmly. He was never this calm with me. 'It doesn't matter who did it, I wanted it, and I'll keep it.'

'Fine, she can keep doing it.' She spun on her heel and walk out of the house. Moments later we heard her car drive away. I looked over to the stairwell and saw Amy, Matt, Gill and Jay standing there with their mouths open.

I left the guys to their breakfast, walking, or limping, out into the backyard at sat on a chair swing, in a mixture of shock and amusement for what just happened. It wasn't long before I felt the seat get heavy, as someone sat down next to me. I turned to see Gill with a caring smile across his face.

'I'm really ok,' I reassured him. 'I just didn't want to laugh about it in front of everyone, it was pretty funny.'

He shook his head. 'Darlin', you don't have to pull this act with me. I see right through it.'

'What act.'

'The emotion free act. I already get it from Jeff and I don't want to take it from someone as beautiful as you.'

'You think Jeff's calm and care-free attitude is an act?' I was curious, the guy was interesting!

'I'm his dad, and even I find him hard to read.' He replied. 'But Cat, the only person who bring any type of emotion out of him is you.'

'But all I seem to bring out of him is anger' I replied. 'How could that possibly be a good thing?'

'You get something out of him Cat, and I haven't seen that in such a long time.' He paused for a moment. 'I haven't seen it since his Mother was around.'

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, thankyou so much for the reviews/views/follows etc. There are only a few reviews, but what you are actually writing in them is inspiring me. I wasn't planning on doing an update for a few more days, but your kinds words brought this update faster - keep it up! (and be honest)**

**I just want to mention that I actually follow Beth Hardy on Instagram and think she is a beautiful mother, wife and woman herself and this piece of work has no depiction on her real life character, or what I actually think of her.**


	9. Wrestlemania 2000

Before we knew it, they day of Wrestlemania arrived. It had now had been just over a month since we stayed back at the Hardy residence back in Cameron. The night before Wrestlemania, Jeff and I changed his hair to a yellow colour with a red streak, although he seemed annoyed I had to touch him. He was complaining that I pulled his hair to hard and the bleach was burning his scalp and somehow that was my fault. Well, I was guitly of pulling his hair too hard a few times.

On screen, creative had really built up momentum for the match. Quite frankly I felt like it didn't need such a huge promo, nothing had ever been done like this before. My favourite segment however took place while I was standing in the ring with Edge &amp; Christian. Commissioner Foley came out and egged us on, referencing to the Wizard of Oz: _'Tables, and ladders, and chairs, oh my!'_ Edge and Christian were not too happy about being placed in this match, although they had a chance at the gold.

The night of Wrestlemania, Amy and I were standing by the stage entrance, getting lectured for the hundredth time by a producer. 'Girls, this is not just about standing around and looking pretty anymore, you need to actually be here for the safety of your boys. But don't just look out for yours, there are six men out there so keep an eye on all of them please. If you think one is hurt attend to them without breaking character, call for medical…'

I've heard this speech about a dozen times. I turned to Amy who seemed as bored as I did. I think she was more annoyed she didn't have a match of her own, she wanted gold so badly. I agreed with her that the women's match tonight was ridiculous – it was Terri Runnels versus The Kat in a _Catfight_. How embarrassing for the woman's division, especially at Wrestlemania. I broke thought as I heard chanting from the arena.

_'Tables, and ladders, and chairs, oh my! Tables, and ladders, and chairs, oh my!' _Over and over again.

'I think it's time J.R' Cried the King with excitement.

'Yes it is King, these men are going to inflict and endure so much pain tonight.' Jim Ross replied.

'It's worth it when you have puppies on your team, would make me feel better.'

_'The following is a triangle table, ladders and chairs match. In order to win, you must climb the ladder and obtain both tag team title belts. Introducing first, the challengers...'_

_'You think you know me, you think you know me...' _We walked out, the boys decked out in their long black coats and super massive sunnies, while I had a little black dress on and my own pair of aviator sunnies, and my boots that came up to my thighs. The ends of my long blonde hair were dyed a vibrant pink. We were all carrying a steel chair. While the boys got in the ring with their chairs, I set mine up and sat on it, pretending to yawn and looking like the biggest bitch in the world. The crowd booed loudly, and I knew my job was done. Guitar music blared through the speakers and every audience member were on their feet screaming and cheering for Team Xtreme, they were massive. Matt and Lita slid a ladder each into the ring, while Jeff pulled up behind me and pulled the chair out from underneath me, causing me to fall on my ass and triggering the crowd to cheer even harder, if it were even possible. He yelled some angry threats at me and he went to hit me with the chair, stopping himself when I flinched and covered myself, laughing at me with the crowd. Lastly, The Dudley Boyz entered with their music, gold on their shoulders and carrying a table each, they set them down outside the ring, one at the top and the other to the side.

No one waisted anytime starting the match up, and it was utter destruction. I didn't know who to watch or wear to look. The first major stunt was when Devon climbed up a ladder and Adam pushed it, causing Devon to fly off the ladder and onto a table. I knew my cue here.

'What's Cat doing JR?' King asked with enthusiasm. 'Setting up a table for our date?'

'No, king I'm not sure what she's doing but she should stay out of it.'

I looked under the ring and spotted the two tables I needed, slid them out and piled one on top of the other. They're a lot lighter than I thought. Before I knew it, Christian was thrown through the tables I'd set up. I tried to look devastated and put my hands over my mouth.

'Oy, you alright?' I whispered checking on him.

'Yeah, good.' He said, pretending to be out.

About fifteen minutes later, Jeff caught my eye when climbing up a twenty foot ladder on the ramp. I walked around to see what he was doing, when I saw Bah Bah lying on a table. Oh shit, I knew what was going to happen.

'Don't do it! Jeff don't do it!' Cried JR, but the crowd's cheers outdid his plea, and Jeff caught a Swan Ton Bomb right onto Bah Bah. A referee got to him before I did, and signalled to us he was ok.

'_Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!' The crowd chanted. _

My heart was racing; it was literally the scariest thing I have ever seen. But why was it? I had just seen Matt plant Adam's face with a ladder and Jay go through two tables, but this is what shook me up the most. I started feeling anxious, but tried to take my mind off of it by focusing on the match, trying to block out the replays on the screen.

The ring had two ladders set up next to each other, and a third lying across the top while Devon and Christian were wresting in the ring. Devon started climbing up one of the ladders, but Matt slid in the ring, pulled him off and performed a Twist of Fate. Christian and Matt started climber opposite ladders at the same time. On cue, I pulled Edge into the ring, who started climbing up a ladder underneath Matt. I watched him push Matt off the top ladder, and was relieved when he cleanly fell through a table. I raced up the same ladder Christian had gone up and sat on the end, yelling at the boys to grab the gold all boss-like, which they did to the crowd's dismay.

Boos everywhere!

Edge raised his hand standing up on the ladder, Christian kneeled and I stayed seated as we knew if either of us got up, the ladders would tip.

'_And here are your winners and the new WWF Tag Team Champions, Edge &amp; Christian!'_

Suddenly, the boos from the crowd turned into cheers, and we started waving at the crowd for several minutes. We knew this wasn't a face turn, but more of an appreciation of the performance the men had put on, and this is the best kind of applause there is.

* * *

'I can't believe you're all in one piece!' I gushed to the six men out the back, who were celebrating with each other and other superstars. There were people everywhere congratulating them, they had really set a new standard. Amy came and gave me a massive hug.

'Next Wrestlemania, we'll be on the card.' She fist pumped me.

'Next Wrestlemania?' I smirked. 'More like Next pay-per-view!'

'Don't get ahead of yourself.' Jeff frowned at me. Asshole.

'How the hell is Rikishi supposed to compete after that?' Said a massive, bleached headed Samoan. 'Next time, I want to go _before_ you lot.'

'Let's go get ready for the after party.' Amy grabber my arm. I shook my head.

'Can't. I have to go out with Kurt to watch him lose both his titles. We get the real gold soon though.'

'Ok, well, meet me at my locker room after.' She replied. 'Later.'

* * *

We arrived at the Wrestlemania after party, all glammed up and ready for the red carpet. I didn't know It was going to be this big, lucky I wore the dress Steph sent me. It was a silk white backless dress, that hung at my hips and fell to the floor and I only agreed to wear because it looked quite classy. Amy hated wearing dresses – hers was a lot shorter, black and low cut. I clung to Adam's arm posing with him, camera flashes everywhere.

'Cat! _Cat!_' I heard reporters yell my name. I was so shocked at all the fuss over us. Back in Australia, wrestling was nowhere near this big, and I felt so happy that America appreciated the sport as much as I do.

We walked a little bit further, I looked back and I saw Amy walking with Matt behind Jeff and Jay.

'Cat can you confirm a relationship with Adam?' One reporter yelled out.

'Yes, we can.' We both said at the same time and he kissed me on the side of my forehead. I don't know why, but I looked back at Jeff, who seemed red with anger, he must have hated being wrong. He took off, shoulder bumping me as he walked past.

We all found our table and sat at our allocated seats, and to no surprise I was seated with Adam, Jay, The brothers and Amy. My attention was drawn to Vince who stood on stage, tapping a microphone.

'I'm thrilled with the show tonight and the direction this company is going in…' He blabbed on for a while. I turned my head to Hunter who was seated next to Steph at table one – the _important _table. He stuck his thumb up at me with a big grin on his face. My attention turned back to Vince.

'Now I need to commend the Tag Team Division and congratulate not only Adam and Jay but also every other man that participated in some of the best wrestling any Sport's Entertainment company has seen in a long time.' There was a standing ovation. 'And this is what Attitude is all about!' People continued to clap as he walked off stage and Hunter walked on stage. Adam and the rest of the boys were more interested in the food coming out to the table.

'It's not Vegan.' Said Amy, handing her plate to the ever so smiling Adam.

'Now I have an announcement from a project I have been working on.' Hunter started. 'My darling Cat's birthday is next month, as some of you would be aware, but I want to give her the present Vince, Steph and I have arranged for her now.'

'I didn't know that.' Adam said, raising his eyebrows.

'Really?' Jeff said, irritation filled his face. 'It's not hard to remember your own Girl's Birthday.'

'Her birthday intertwines perfectly with our next overseas tour where we will be heading to Australia! Happy Birthday, Caterina.'

No one really cared about my birthday; they were just super excited as the company has never toured so far before, and most of them have never been to Australia. As for me, I couldn't care either – I was going to see my family!

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to make this chapter longer but didn't want to drag it on. It's almost 4am (I'm probably 8 to 12 hours ahead of you if you are in the U.S), so I thought I would update and start the next chapter with the trip. **

**Thankyou Horse123, and the guests for your amazing words. I'm so glad what I do brightens your day, well your reviews are the same for me! I work faster with them, so keep it up xx**


	10. Wicked Games

A few weeks later we left for Australia. I was surprised how much the media ate up Adam &amp; I, as we were in heaps of newspapers and magazines. The plane ride was a long one, and I don't care how many times you travel to the other side of the world but you can never get used to international travel. We performed shows in Brisbane, Sydney and Melbourne before setting up in Adelaide, and our time here crossed over nicely with my Birthday. Thanks, Hunter!

'Well, what do you want to do for your Birthday?' Adam asked me as we unpacked our suitcases. I had invited our Gang to stay with my family.

'Just, chill out?' I replied, not wanting to make a fuss. 'Can we just put the barbie on?' He looked at me puzzled. I giggled 'Barbeque!'

'I can never get used to your language.' He teased. '_We can put the shrimp on the barbie_!' His Aussie accent was horrible.

'Such a cliché, they are called prawns in my world.' I laughed.

Now that I was home, I was a bit more relaxed with my accent. I also had a really bad natural habit where I made everything sound like a question, and this confused Adam more than anything else.

The first day we were hanging around my parent's house, I spent time with Adam while Jay and Matt were talking wrestling with my dad in the living room, showing him a few easy moves here and there. So much for '_don't try this at home_'. Amy was sitting with my sister at the kitchen table, talking animal rights and tattoos, and Jeff was oddly spending time with my Mum in the kitchen. Not cooking, but leaning against the corner counter, his blue hair tied back in a green bandana with a big smile on his face as he chatted away to my mum – for hours. Later that day, I felt like playing a bit of guitar as I don't have one with me on the road. I sat in my room wishing I did, it brings me comfort and serenity. I started playing my favourite Aussie Band, Savage Garden.

'I didn't know you played.' Jeff asked, entering my room.

'Yeah, I guess I have some talent.' I said dryly, not in the mood for his bullshit today.

'I play, too.' He said. 'I write also.'

'Cool.' Was all I managed I could manage to say as I didn't really care. Then my mind wondered, wondering what his singing voice sounded like. What did he like to play? Why did I care? I stopped playing because he wasn't leaving. He stood in the hallway silent.

'Keep going.' He said, but I shook my head, he made me nervous. 'Ok then.' He came and sat down next to me, grabbing the guitar from me. He started plucking a few chords

'What are you doing tonight?' He asked me. The rest of the Gang had signings, but we had the night off. I shrugged my shoulders.

'There's not heaps to do on a Tuesday night.' I replied.

'Any lookout points?' He asked

'Yeah, Windy.' I replied. 'Do you want to go?' I asked him and he nodded. 'We can take the ute.' I said standing up as he looked at me confused. I rolled my eyes, I constantly do this to these poor people. 'Truck... We can take the truck.'

'I love your accent.' He said quietly. Was that a compliment? I gave him a shocked look. 'What, I do?' He shrugged.

'Whatever, lets go.' I half laughed. The compliment made me feel untouchable and amazing. Adam always said nice things to me, but it was whole new thing when Jeff said it. I felt weird in my stomach – not sick, but weird. What could that be?

'But we are listening to _my_ music.' I added, matter of factly.

'Why do I feel that this could go either way here?' He joked.

* * *

I drove out of the driveway and got onto the main road and pressed play on the cassette player.

'It should only take us half an hour to get there.' I told Jeff. 'And I don't listen to Country, sorry.'

'That makes two of us.' He responded. 'Who are your favourite artists?'

'I like a mix of things. Savage Garden, Blink 182, Nirvana, Goo Goo Dolls, Backstreet Boys.'

He laughed at the last one. I didn't ask him because I knew he and his brother were Pearl Jam obsessed.

It was dark by the time we got there. Being May, it was a chilly autumn in Australia, so I made sure to bring blankets which I set up for us to sit in the tray of the truck. We looked out into the view; you could see basically all of Adelaide, all the city lights and the stars in the sky.

'I'll be the first to admit that Radelaide doesn't even make the list for the best cities in the world, but it's home, and that is what gives it beauty to me.' I explained.

'It's a lot bigger than Cameron.' He understood where I was coming from. 'But such a small city. It's beautiful.'

There was a long silence before anyone said anything, but it wasn't awkward.

'Kitty, I have to tell you something.' He said, grabbing my hand and turning to me. I turned back to him and caught his eyes, a darker shade of green due to the night's sky, with flecks of light reflecting from the stars. My heart started racing, these eyes were so wonderful, and I could stare at them for hours on end. My body felt stiff, I had no idea what he was going to say.

'I'm sorry.' He said gently. 'I feel like I owe you an explanation for the way I have been acting.' Wow, I was not expecting that.

'It would be nice to know why you have been so…' I didn't know how to finish that sentence, so I started a new one. 'Especially when you told me Adam was married. I just didn't expect to ever get one, however.'

'We are very similar, you and I.' He started. 'And I feel this magnetic force when you're around. It honestly scared the fuck out of me.' His hands were shaking and a drop of sweat ran down his forehead, I could tell he never opened up to anyone the way he was opening up to me now. However, he continued. 'I thought if I were a dick to you, you wouldn't stick around. Maybe swap teams with Trish.' He smiled playfully at me. 'Well, that would have been a win/win, I could have gotten myself some.'

'You asshole.' I laughed. 'You ruined a perfectly great apology. But yeah, she is the most beautiful diva in the WWF.'

'No, she's not.' He whispered quietly. I shivered, feeling chilly and he pulled me into his arms to keep me warm, his body heat at a high. 'That's the other part.' It took me a while, but I understood what he was saying. 'You're not meant to be with Adam.'

Jeff started nibbling on my ear lobe which sent chills down my entire spine. His mouth proceeded down my collar bone leaving a wet trail across my décolletage. I fell back into the blankets from the heat of the kisses and before I knew it I saw his silhouette climb over me. He brushed his hand through my hair and whispered in my ear 'Oh, I love your hair.' His voice was raspy and full of passion.'That time I saw you in a towel, all wet and naked, and your hair fell to your hip. I got so turned on.' He pulled back and looked into my eyes; I could barely make out the features on his face as it had gotten so dark. He leaned in slowly, and planted a soft, wet kiss on my lips. It started slowly, his tongue teasing my lips making me want and beg for more. After a while, I got fed up and to hungry for his lips so I grabbed a handful of his amazing hair and pulled him in closer to me. He collapsed onto me, finally relaxing as our kiss grew stronger and faster. It was not like kissing Adam, which was still nice. Jeff made me see fireworks and feel electricity through my whole body, from the top of my scalp to the tip of my toes. I had never felt like this with anyone, connected so physically. It scared me so much that I let my mind wander back to his apology, and suddenly didn't trust the man on top of me. I pushed him off me gently.

'Wait, no I don't trust you.' I said softly.

'Hey, you're the cheater here.' He laughed and in response I pushed him off me entirely, in anger.

'Ah, Beth? So are you! That is your plan isn't it?' I was yelling. 'To seduce me and turn me into the whore of our circle, and have them kick me out? You're full of shit Jeff, you just feel so much hatred for me that you have to go to this extent to get rid of me.' Yelling is an understatement. I was screaming, tears rolling down my eyes and whole body shaking.

'The funny part,' He started. 'Is your reasoning to why you can't do this. It should be that you're with Adam, instead you come up with this nonsense.'

'It is about Adam!' I yelled at him.

'No, it's about me, and the fact I can make you feel things he can't.' He said calmly. He was never this calm with me, only when he was right. 'You're not right for eachother.'

'I want to go.' I said to him, getting into the driver's seat.

'No, let me drive, you're upset.'

'No, Jeff.'

We drove in silence, my heart and mind racing in sync. I knew this was just one of his games, but this I couldn't tell anyone. Not even Amy or Hunter. As if he could read my mind, Jeff broke the silence.

'Don't worry, Kitty. I won't tell anyone either.'

* * *

I got out of the car and slammed the door shut annoyed at what just happened with Jeff. My mind was racing with different thoughts and mixed emotions. What annoyed me the most was that Jeff was completely right about me pushing him away because I didn't trust him and not because I was technically with Adam, and I hated myself for this. I should have thought of Adam and stopped because of him, but I didn't. I still didn't trust Jeff's intentions even though he said I was making up nonsense. I think above all, I was more scared. I never have felt anything as intimate as what I just felt, and I craved it already.

I walked up to my front door, surprised that all the lights were off. I had thought everyone would be home by now. I opened the door, and walked in with Jeff behind me. I walked through the enterance and into my parent's living room and switched on the light.

'SURPRISE!' I heard about thirty people scream in unison, which frightened the hell out of me causing me to grab onto Jeff's arm.

'Happy Birthday, beautiful.' He whispered in my ear.

Before I knew it, I was being pulled away from him by Adam.

'Happy Birthday!' He sang.

I looked around the room. Everyone was here: The girls I went to high school with, my family, and my colleagues. I saw Vince McMahon standing with Steph, Hunter and my Mum eating canapés in the corner of the room, how could he resist a party? A huge smile spread across my face when I saw my dad talking to Dwayne Johnson and Steve Austin, his two favourite wrestlers. The three of them were screaming drunkenly about what moves were better than what. Seeing my Dad with his heroes made me feel like I have really achieved something. My sister was laughing with Trish and showing her school photos and Trish had all her makeup out on the kitchen table, so I guess she was doing my sister's makeup. Matt had his arm around Amy and they were sitting on the couch, looking quite cosy. Taking a second look I saw Marc and Devon chatting with Marc Callaway. The place looked elaborately decorated; I could tell this wasn't my mums doing.

'Who did this?' I asked Adam.

'Hunter and Steph, I promise!' He raised his hands in the air proving his innocence as he knew I didn't want to make a fuss over my birthday.

'It's perfect.' I replied.

* * *

After everyone left to return to their hotels, I started getting ready for bed when I heard a knock at the door.

'Come in.'

My mum walked in, big smile on her face and she sat on my bed.

'Thanks for letting them do this in your house.' I thanked her.

'I didn't do anything... It was all Steph and Hunter.' She explained. 'You are so lucky you found him, and quite frankly I'm so happy you live with him when you're not on the road, and not on your own.'

'Yeah, it's been a dream.' I told her. 'Adam's been amazing too.'

'I'm very impressed with that Jeff, boy.' She said, completely ignoring my comment. 'I'm glad you found him.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Because he is sucking up to you, Mum.' I told her seriously. 'I don't trust him. He has been nothing but horrible to me, really.'

'Caterina, he has said nothing but nice things about you. He looks out for you.'

I shook my head with no response. Clearly he has brainwashed her somehow.

'What is going on with him? You looked stressed when you came into the house. Did something happen?'

I shook my head again. I wasn't going to tell her what happened, she would be ashamed of me.

'Are you sure?' She asked. I nodded.

'I don't believe you.' She added. 'I think there is more to it than you're telling me.'

'Nope.' I told her. This time she shook her head.

'I think you're only scared of him because you could let yourself fall for him.' She looked at me sternly. 'I don't think you're really all that into Adam, otherwise Jeff wouldn't bother you so much.'

Wow, my mum ladies and gentlemen, forever hitting the nail on the head with anything to do with my life – but I'm not telling her that.

'Even if that were true, which it isn't...' I lied. 'Jeff doesn't believe in love. He has no emotion.' That part was true, I think.

'I don't believe that for a second.' She said standing up. Before she walked out of my room she added: 'Not with the way he looks at you. Or how much he fought to be the one who distracted you while we all set up for your party.'

My mum wouldn't lie about something like this. Was he still playing games? I don't think I have ever been more confused in my whole entire life.

* * *

**A/N: Shout out to the amazing horseluv123, and thankyou to everyone who follows this story. Ya'll awesome.**

**Side note: I'm not American, so If I ever get anything wrong about the US, or if there is anything you think I should add to make it seem more like they are in America, let me know. Also, let me know of any nicknames/jokes/or saying American's have about Australians and i'll try to add it in. (I am also extemely curious, and don't offend very easily.'**

**HAS ANYONE SEEN JEFF'S LATEST UPDATE ON HIS YOUTUBE CHANNEL? Man, he is so sexy I could die!  
**

**Lots of Love, **

**Poppy x**


	11. First Thanksgiving

Over the next few months at work I was working closely with Amy and we started having our own matches on the show. The crowd loved her as she was getting cheers as big as Dwayne or even Austin. I was having a lot of fun being heel and cheating in my matches, either through Adam or Jay interfering or the use of a prop. Edge &amp; Christian retained their tag team titles with the use of disqualification, thanks to yours truly, earning a new catchphrase 'disqualification rules!. They received so much heat from the crowd it was amazing. On the October 30 episode of raw, we celebrated Edge's birthday onscreen. During a cut scene, we gave Edge our new yellow merchandise with the boys' names written across the torso. The boys got very carried away during cut scenes with a kazoo playing everyone's theme music, it was hilarious. Who has this much fun at work?

I don't think about Jeff – well I try not to, and I just avoid him. I want to be with Adam and I'm not thinking about anything else. He treats me like a princess and I always know where I stand with him and what he's thinking. He doesn't play games like anyone else. Jeff didn't try anything else with me, and we had learned to be friends through the routinely process of colouring his hair.

'So, you_ still_ haven't told Adam?' Trish asked me as we prepared for our tag team match against Lita and Jaqueline. 'About the incedent, with a certain someone?' I shook my head. She was the only one who knew about the moment I had with Jeff as she was close enough for me to tell her, but distant enough from the group to not say anything. I hadn't told Amy, she was too close to Jeff and would probably yell at someone over it, it was just too risky. Although, I hated the fact I couldn't tell my best friend.

'It sucks that we have to work thanksgiving, Christmas _and_ New Year's day.' she told me. I was glad she changed the subject of conversation.

'Well, we don't celebrate thanksgiving in Australia,' I shrugged my shoulders. 'This is the only way everyone important to me in America is together.'

'The Christmas match should be fun, though.' She said happily. The Diva's Christmas match was just a silly rumble style match where we call dress as elves.

'Yeah… still have to find an outfit.' I said as there was a knock at the door. I walked over and answered and saw Vince Russo from creative standing there holding a script. They never personally deliver scripts unless they were really important or confidential.

'Hey,' I greeted him with a smile. Never get on Creative's bad side as they won't give you any interesting storylines. 'How are you?'

'Fine.' He replied politely. 'You need to read this script and let me know if you are comfortable with the storyline. If you don't, don't fret, we'll find you something different.'

'Thanks.' I said confused. This must be serious, but how could I say no to Creative?

He went to walk away but then added: 'Cat, please don't feel obliged to take this if you're uncomfortable. It was requested by Mr. McMahon personally. I promise I'll find you something else if you don't want to do it. Just keep it confidential.'

With that he walked away, leaving it there. What the hell was in this envelope?

'Open it!' Trish screeched, who had heard the whole thing. 'I want to know what is in it!'

I tore open the envelope, pulling out the bound booklet revealing a big 'confidential' stamp across the pages.

'This shit looks serious.' Trish laughed peering over my shoulder.

As I skimmed the scripts for the cut scenes and the storyline summaries, I felt shocked. Trish let out a gasp.

'There has been a rumour about this storyline that has been circulating for ages.' She sounded disappointed. 'Damn, I wanted it. No offence.'

The blonde Canadian looked dissapointed.

'You can have it.' I told her. 'There is no way I am playing Vince McMahon's toy. Dad would kill me.'

'So would I.' I heard someone walk through the door that I hadn't even heard had been opened. I turned and saw Adam, anger spilled through his face.

'Let me see it.' He said sternly. I hesitated in giving him the script, which I think made him furious. He snatched the papers out of my hand. This was the first time I hadn't seen him be his happy, loud and bubbly self which made me adore him – and I didn't this side of him, it scared me.

'No, no, no, no…' He said as he read the intimate cut scenes then went on to the summaries '…no, no fucking way!'

'Adam, relax, I'm not doing it.' I told him. He looked slightly relieved.

'Cat, this is your chance to gain some status and even power in the show.' Trish butted in. Adam gave her a dirty look. 'Just think about it, I think you should do it.'

'No!' Adam yelled slamming down the papers. 'If you do this, we're through. On and off screan' He was pointing at me as Jay walked into the locker room.

'You can't just tell me what to do!' I snapped.

'Watch me.' He sneered. I didn't like this Adam.

'Um, is everything ok?' The Canadian asked awkwardly.

Before any of us could say anything, Trish started 'Just tell us what you think of this storyline Cat has been offered. It's an intimate romantic storyline with Mr. McMahon.' She said picking up the script from where Adam had slammed it and handing it to Jay who flicked through it.

He thought about it for a second. 'It could do our Tag Team wonders, we could be headliners.'

I rolled my eyes, although he was correct. They had already been in a few mix and math main events, mostly six man tags teaming with Kurt, but they weren't considered headliners. His comments seemed to anger his best friend.

'It would break us up on screen, I'm not cool with that.' Adam told Jay.

'I don't know.' I muttered.

'Think about it.' Trish said quietly.

* * *

Amy and Matt felt the same as Adam about the proposed storyline with Mr. McMahon, as we ate at some Vegan Café Amy found here in Chicago.

'Think about it.' Amy explained. 'Do you want to be known as the slutty Diva who hooked up with her boss? You'll only ever Valet.'

'No, way.' I said wide eyed.

'And you're serious about your in ring career.' Amy pointed out. 'Specifically speaking, this scene where he makes you crawl around the ring and bark like a dog, what is that?

'I know, and love being a Valet.' I said. 'I want to be great in the ring so it makes me a better Valet.'

'Either way, I don't know what you're acting all confused about it.' Matt said bluntly. 'You seem to hate the idea.'

I shrugged my shoulders. 'I'm not confused; I just promised Trish I'd think about it.'

'I bet Adam would hate this.' Matt said. 'I would hate it if my girl, Amy did it.'

'Yeah he does, this is why I don't want to do it.' I suddenly realised what he was saying. 'Wait!' I yelled excitedly.

'Yeah…' Amy said quietly, blushing a soft pink in her cheeks.

'Oh my god!' I was screaming with excitement. 'I knew it! Adam and Jay knew it!' I was jumping up and down like a child who found fifty dollars on the floor or a candy store. 'How..? What..? Who..? When..?'

'Cat, calm the fuck down, crazy.' Amy shushed me.

'I knew it!' I whispered pointing my finger right at her face. She playfully went to bite my finger.

'Kinky.' I heard a deep southern accent say behind me. 'I love a bit of biting.'

I turned to see a tall man with rainbow coloured hair behind me. Yeah, we were friends and yeah, things were better between us, but every time I saw the man I felt like my stomach was about to turn inside out. I don't understand why he had this impact on me, which no one else had.

'Ya'll expressions tell me you finally told her?' He said with a smirk, sitting down on the chair next to me. He looked so cute with that half smirk smile thing.

'Finally?' I said shocked. 'How long have you kept this from me?'

'Only a month Cat,' Amy reassured me. 'We only told Jeff yesterday.'

'Yeah, we all know how much Cat_ hates_ secrets.' Jeff said putting his hand on my shoulder. 'She would never hide _anything_.'

I gave him a death stare, the little shit. Luckily Amy and Matt didn't even notice our tension as they were too into eachother.

'Best part is, we are being written into a romantic storyline.' Matt said happily. 'I get to save her a few times from Dean Malenko.'

They looked into each other's eyes. I was so happy for them.

'It's so great, like my brother is getting with my sister.' I said only realizing what it sounded like when the three of them cracked up in fits on laughter.

'So, what's new with you?' Jeff turned to me. 'Haven't seen you since you did this to my hair. Your best work, by the way.'

'Let me guess though, Beth hates it?' I asked casually, like a cared. I didn't… right?

'Yep, that's what makes this so special.' He smirked.

'Tell him about your offer.' Amy told me. I shook my head.

'No point, I'm not doing it.' I said firmly. I was supposed to keep this confidential, but now I guess all my friends know.

'What's going on, Boomerang?' Jeff asked using the nickname he's called me since he invented the 'Angel Wings'. I didn't really get it – of all things Australian…

I didn't answer, shrugging off his question, so Amy and Matt filled him in.

'You can't do that as you'll be the laughing stock.' Jeff said bluntly. 'No one would respect you. Although, the storyline could do wonders for Adam and Jay, and even a possible authority boost for you.'

'Exactly.' Although we were friends, I hated it when we were on sync.

'Why don't you want to do it?' He asked, looking into my eyes. He knew to do this when he wanted a real answer, when he knew I would lie or didn't want to tell him something.

'My Dad would kill me,' I started. 'And I don't want to be written out of the storyline I am in with Adam.'

He rolled his eyes at the second reason. I could tell he didn't believe me. I was so glad Amy and Matt were to loved up and staring at each other to notice his eye roll.

* * *

'I'm going to tell Vince now, that I'm not doing it.' I told Trish over the phone as I walked down the hallway with Jeff at my heels. Why was he even following me? 'And I promise I'll tell him that I feel you're right for the storyline.'

'Oh, really?' She sounded delighted. 'But I don't want you giving this up for me.'

'No, I'm not. Plus you will be better than me anyway.' This was true, as she was a lot sexier than I would ever be. Every man in the company wanted a piece of Trish and it made more sense for Mr. McMahon to want and get her.

'Well, if you think so.' She said 'I owe you.'

'You haven't got it yet.' I reminded her. 'But fingers crossed.'

'Ok, let me know how it goes.'

'Bye.' I told her, hanging up the phone.

'Kitty Cat, do really think I believe you are not doing this because of Adam?' Jeff whispered loudly behind me. He was up to his old tricks.

'Yes Jeff,' I said flatly, not wanting his bullshit.

'You know that I think?' He asked.

'I don't care what you think!' I yelled, grabbing the attention of the few crew members around me.

'You should.' He snickered and shook his head. 'You don't get it. Not in yourself or me.' He gave me the look of defeat and walked away, leaving me at Vince Russo's door. What the hell is he talking about?

Forgetting about Jeff suprisingly easily, I knocked on the door and as let in by Vince Russo himself.

'Hey Cat, how you feeling about it all?' He asked, and I just simply shook my head. 'Yeah, I get it. You have a good head on your shoulders. You just need to understand though that this is the Attitude Era, and we are here to push the boundaries to beat the WCW. Vince requested you.'

'I get that, but I can't do it.' I answered.

'This is a great way to build your persona.' He added.

'I feel I have been doing a great job in the Edge and Christian faction.' I said bluntly. 'I am basically their leader – I am more than a valet and everyone knows that. Give It to Trish, she needs it more than me.'

He smiled at the thought. 'She was my pick, and yes you are the best Valet we have ever had. This is why I want to work on something with you. Maybe I could still add you to the storyline, there is a way. Vince and Linda are getting a divorce on screen, and Vince fires Mick Foley with the help of Kurt Angle, Edge and Christian.' He rubbed his chin. 'Rather than you betray Edge and Christian there as planned, we'll have Steph take her Dad's side and as you are her best friend on the show, this was your agenda the whole time, to get Mick fired.'

'I can be like Steph's sidekick when she takes over in the part where Vince goes M.I.A'

'Great.' He said to my suggestion. 'Anything else you have in mind?'

There was one thing, was I ready to risk it? 'Uh, yeah, Amy and I would like a Pay-per-view match.' Was I asking too much?

'Yeah, done.' He said like it wasn't a big deal. 'Armageddon. We can't make it a title shot becuase Lisa Moretti has it as Ivory till May. It was the only deal we could give her so she'll join Right To Censor. I'll run all these changes past Vince first, but I'm sure it will be fine.'

'You know Trish is better at this sexy stuff than I am.'

He laughed. 'The fact you call it "sexy stuff" tells me that.'

We said our goodbyes and left. I texted Trish and Amy who were thrilled with the outcomes as I expected them to be

* * *

The next couple of weeks held Thanksgiving, a night where Trish and I went crazy with in her hotel room cooking and invited everyone over to eat.

'That's not fair; you can't cook your first Thanksgiving dinner.' Adam laughed at me. We had a really great chat after I rejected the storyline and at the moment I felt really connected to him, although he acted like a bit of a douchebag when he heard about the script. I put my arm around the small of his back and pulled him in closer. He was so much taller than me, and had a great tendency to ruin romantic moments. 'Can you re-highlight Jay's and my hair tonight?' he asked. Yes people, I bleach my boyfriend's hair.

'Fine.' I giggled.

'I'm starving, let's sit and dig in!' Jay said loudly as he sat down at the head of the table. 'We should go around and say what we are most thankful for.'

After everyone sat down and filled their plates, Jay thought he would start off. 'I am thankful for food. Yep.' We all cracked up in laughter. Typical Jay.

Trish sat next to him. 'I'm thankful for the storyline boost I'm getting, honestly. Best thing that has happened to me since I started. Oh, and Ron… don't let me forget to call him' She turned to Amy who was sitting next to her.

Both Amy and Matt said they were thankful for each other which caused a cheesy 'aaaww…' from the whole table.

'I am thankful for many things.' I said looking into my glass of wine. 'All you guys and the whole company. Our first PPV match, and wine; don't know how I would go without it.' The table laughed.

'I'm thankful for finding a loving partner who is funny, beautiful and faithful.' Adam said looking at me. I didn't turn back to him, just sculled the rest of my glass of wine and felt my stomach turn to knot, making sure I didn't look at Jeff either.

'I'm thankful for finding someone who is teaching me love may exist.' Jeff said bluntly.

'Yeah, Beth's great!' Amy said smiling. _Blah!_

I hope all my future Thanksgivings are not this awkward...

* * *

Christmas was even more fun than Thanksgiving, maybe because I was a lot more familiar with the holiday. The hard part was being so far away from my family, although as we were on the road, everyone was away from their families and all we had was each other.

Jay really wanted to make our first Christmas special and organized Secret Santa which we were strictly to have ready for Christmas breakfast, which made sense as we had to be at the arena in the afternoon. I had Adam and I was fairly certain he had me also. Trish whipped up eggs and bacon for everyone but Amy the vegan, who made her own vegan smoothie concoction.

'Actually, this tastes good.' I laughed as a snuck another sip.

'Cat, it's just fruit. You need more protein.' Jeff nagged as I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Adam and the table. I'm not a big meat eater, so I just ate the eggs. It isn't that I am vegetarian because I am not ready to claim that title – I love seafood way too much - bacon just makes me feel a bit funny in my tummy. Although, ever since Jeff's statement at the Thanksgiving dinner in which I only understood what he meant, my stomach had been in a knot, feeling almost inside out.

I had also started dreaming about the man, that he would get hurt somehow. I don't know what these dreams meant, whether I wanted him hurt or not, but I would wake up in a pool of sweat, screaming.

'Let's start with me. Who has me?' Jay bounced up and down on his chair, mouth full of bacon. Adam handed over the box which was neatly wrapped. Wait, I thought he had me as he told me he had gotten me something.

'Neat,' Jay said as he pulled out a pair of black wrestling boots with 'Christian' written along the side. 'Look they have my name on them!' He started trying them on when Adam coughed. 'Oh shit,, who has Adam?' He laughed with the rest of us. I passed over a small box which I had tied a red bow over it. He opened it carefully, revealing the two Foo Fighter tickets he'd been wanting to purchase for a while. His face lit up as he held them up to everyone and then pulling me in and squeezing me against his chest.

'I love it!' He yelled then kissed the top of my head. After pulling away from him I turned to see Jeff holding up a guitar case with a big bow on it.

'For you to take on the road.' He said as I shot up out of my chair.

'Are you serious?' I screeched at the top of lungs as he opened it up, revealing a rosewood travel Ibanez acoustic guitar. I threw my arms around his and he threw me around.

'You shouldn't have done that!' I thanked him.

'It was seriously the least I could do.' He smiled.

The room went silent. We turned to the rest of the room who were looking at us weirdly. Amy noticed the silence and tried to save the awkwardness.

'Uhem.. Jeff this is for you.'

* * *

**A/N - Thanks to my fave horseluv123 (you're the best!) and also Ashes2Dust18 for your honest reviews. Keep them coming as they are heaps motivational. **


	12. Jeff's Best Christmas

'You can still come out to the ring,' Adam pleaded as I got back from the Diva's Christmas Rumble and entered Team Extreme's locker room. 'Even though you're not scripted to be ring side, you should come out.' I sat down in my elf costume, ready to take the darn thing off. Amy took off her Santa hat and threw it on the floor, thankful she didn't have to wear it anymore.

'I'll give it a miss, I'm completely buggered.' I said dully, feeling really tired as the Rumble did take quite a bit out of me. 'What did you think?' I asked him eagerly.

'I didn't see it.' He said and I felt immediately shocked. Usually Adam watched everything so intensely, always giving me honest feedback. 'Did you win?' He asked.

'No, Amy did.' I answered him, Amy beamed proud of herself. 'Why didn't you watch it?'

'I got caught up.' Adam said bluntly, picking up a flat red box with a silver bow on top and handing it to me. He leaned into my ear. 'Merry Christmas, my beautiful. Put this on, and I'll meet you back at my hotel room after my match.' He kissed my cheek and went to work out the door, but turned before walking through it, and sent a wink my way.

Amy's eyes widened. 'He bought you lingerie!' she smirked 'Let's see!'

'I'm so annoyed at him though.' I moaned.

'Why?' She frowned.

'Why would he miss the biggest match I've wrestled in to date?' Although it was more of a gimmick, I was more than annoyed; I was hurt – however I didn't want to admit it to anybody as I didn't to allow anyone seeing me sad and vulnerable.

'Talk to him about it tomorrow and celebrate your first Christmas together.' She said lightly. 'Put on the outfit!'

I walked into the adjoining bathroom and changed into the red lacy two piece set with white fluffy sheer tights. The panties had fluffy white detailing which made it appear as a real mini skirt, and to finish it off I attached the red and white fluffy suspenders and pulled them over my shoulders.

'Here.' Amy said as she put her Santa hat on my head. I messed my hair up and I slid on my black stilettos I kept in my duffel bag just in case we need them for the show. 'I'd do you.' She laughed, slapping me on the ass.

'Oh baby.' I played. 'I'm going to wait here and head straight to Adam's hotel room after his match. I'll wear my coat over this on the way there. Thank god its winter and I have it on hand. It would be like 95 degrees in Adelaide right now.'

She laughed. 'Ok, well I'm going to catering to meet Matt, I'm starved. Should I bring back some food here for their match? We can watch it and eat.'

I shrugged my shoulders and she smiled and walked out the room. After she left I stood back up, walked over to the full length mirror and looked at myself sideways. I honestly felt like a child who found her mum's hidden dress up box. I knew I looked good, it was just weird to see myself try and be sexy. I stepped back from the mirror; maybe my shoes were too much? They made me look taller though, as I only stood naturally at 5"4.

I was startled when I head the door gently open and spun around to see the Rainbow Haired Warrior, eyes peeled on me and a look of complete shock on his face.

'Well, I guess Santa got my letter.' He laughed. I heard him lock the door behind him. I felt embarrassed as he walked over to me. 'Great match by the way. You were amazing. Almost as amazing as you look.'

'It's not for you.' I said quietly as I went to grab my coat which was on the coffee table. As I put my hand on it, he stopped me by putting his hand on mine. I looked up at him, his green eyes twinkling from the lights but not losing an ounce of their intensity.

'Then why are you here?' He asked gently. I stood up and backed away from him slightly which seemed to be a bad move as it caused his eyes to lower to my chest.

'It's a long story, I'm waiting for Amy.' My voice shaking and I could feel butterflies in my stomach.

'In that?' He smirked, pointing at my attire with cheeky expression on his face which made my heart go berserk. He was so endearing, his eyes staring right into my own, turning those butterflies in my stomach into pterodactyls.

'I feel like nothing I say can make this situation less awkward.' I tried to laugh it off. He moved closer to me.

'Then don't talk.' Was all he said before he pulled me closer to him and planted a deep, warm kiss on my mouth. 'I can't take my mind off you.' He declared and my heart ate itself. I let my body fall onto him, allowing our kiss to get deeper and even more passionate, if that were even possible. I ripped off his shirt and threw it across the room, feeling his warm skin with my fingertips on his torso. He picked me up and carried me over to a desk and placed me on it, ripping off my tights and taking off my bra with one hand while the other held the back of my head, he was kissing the side of my neck passionately as I let out a moan. I swear to god I didn't even see him take his pants off, they literally seemed to evaporate into thin air.

I threw my hat across the room as he slid off my underwear and took off his own. I've never felt so much electricity run through my body, from head to toe, I felt like I was shaking with pleasure. He lifted me again; I could see he was going to carry me over to the couch, but our desire was way too hungry for each other as he practically slammed me on the ground. I felt him enter me, not believing how much I wanted him; I could eat him all up.

* * *

We laid on the ground side my side panting after our sin was complete, completely satisfied in eachother's embrace. I turned on my side I nestled into his collar bone.

'I knew we'd be brilliant together.' He whispered. 'It's all that hateful passion.'

I laughed. 'You're weird.'

'I know.' He quietened even more.

'No, I mean, I can't block the way I feel around you. You draw everything out of me.' I explained.

'I feel the same.' He paused. 'I'm falling…'

He stopped talking when we heard a sudden knock on the door.

'Cat! Why is the door locked?' I could hear Amy yell. 'Let me in!'

My expression told Jeff everything; I was going into panic mode. All of a sudden I felt completely guilty and a wave of shame spilled over me. Jeff however stayed completely calm, as he picked up all my bits and pieces and passed them to me. I grabbed my coat.

'Go get changed in the bathroom, come out when you're fully dressed with your coat on.' He said as he put on his shirt and pants just as fast as they had come off. I couldn't believe what I have just done to Adam and Beth, my eyes full of tears. Jeff kissed my forehead. 'Kitty Cat, we'll get through this together.' He soothed.

I ran to the bathroom and locked the door, and started getting changed. I could hear Jeff answering the door and shrugging off the scenario with Amy and then I noticed: I left my panties out there. Oh, fuck. Jeff must of thought the Santa hat were my panties.

'Why are Cat's panties on the coffee table?' I heard Amy say loudly. I froze and then heard three thuds on the bathroom door. 'Get your short ass out here, now!' She sounded mad.

I slowly turned the handle on the door and pushed it open, guilt spilled through my face.

'You could have at least tidied your hair.' She said sternly.

'I thought all was lost?' I asked rhetorically.

'You thought right.' Her arms were crossed, she looked serious.

'Where is Matt?' I asked.

'Went to wait for Adam and Jay, thank god.' She said. Adam's name made me feel like I was going to throw up. I turned to look at Jeff who looked completely calm.

Amy sighed. 'What's going on with you two? How long has this been going on for?'

I walked around and sat on the couch Jeff was on.

'Just tonight.' I said

'Australia?' He asked me, eyebrows raised.

Amy looked shocked. 'This has been going on since May?'

'No, no, nothing happened' I reassured her. 'He's overacting.'

'I am not over reacting.' Jeff said sternly.

'You two need to talk properly.' Amy suggested. Right now, I felt so guilty that I wanted to bury myself.

'I can't think of that now. Adam's going to be here any moment I need to get out of here.' I said grabbing my bags.

'I'll go with you, you're upset.' Jeff offered.

'No, I don't think it's a good idea.' I put my hand up, stopping him coming any closer to me.

'It's the only idea we have, Kitty.' Jeff said.

'Yeah, don't go alone. I can't leave without Matt. If I went with you they would know something is up.' Amy agreed, which surprised me. 'You two work out whatever you want to do. I'll hold off the guys. I'll tell them you got food poisoning and wanted to be alone.'

'What about me?' Jeff asked. 'What are you going to tell them?'

'Jeff, honestly, it isn't unusual for you to go missing randomly. They wont bat an eyelid.' She answered and I giggled at her response. He looked confused.

* * *

I sat on the windowsill of Steph's hotel room, staring out the window. She left town early with Hunter for an early morning meeting back in New York in the morning. I still had the spare key they gave me in case of emergencies, and I felt this was an emergency. I felt saddened as I thought that I never see them anymore.

Jeff sat relaxed on the couch, feet up on a foot rest, arms behind his head and eyes closed – completely peaceful. His serenity angered me.

'How can you be so chilled right now?' I asked and he opened his eyes, looking directly at me. Stand your ground, girl.

'What do you want me to do?' he asked gently. 'What's done is done.'

'You don't feel bad about Beth?' I asked quietly. He didn't reply, just looked away from me and stared at a painting on the wall, and sighed. 'No? So I'm just another notch on your belt to keep you busy while you're away from _ya'll "gurrl"_?' I mimicked his accent right at the end of the sentence, in a way I always heard him refer to Beth, and straight away I knew it hit close to home.

'Are you _fucking _serious?' He stood and was now yelling. 'I don't just go around and have sex with anyone.'

'Oh really? This is your entire fault!' We were both yelling. 'You have ruined everything.'

'Kitty, I was there too, you weren't exactly opposing.'

I buried my head in my knees and started sobbing viciously. After every opportunity that has been handed to me, from Hunter, Mr. McMahon and Creative, how could I screw up so badly? I knew as soon as someone created backstage drama they were fired. It's literally happening to The Kat right now. It's the curse of the felines.

'How do you feel about me, Kitty.' Jeff whispered gently. I felt my blood boil.

'You can't ask me that.' I snapped.

'Why not?'

'You said you don't believe in love.'

'So, you love me?'

'Why should I consider myself with someone who is constantly carrying on with 'love doesn't exist'.' I cried.

'Well I guess I needed someone to show me it does.' He said calmly.

'I don't know…' I looked away from him, back outside the window. 'I need time to process everything.'

'Whatever way we do this, we need to do it gently.' He appeased.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'Whatever you decide,_ we_ decide, we have to be careful.' He elaborated. 'Not only for other's feelings, but also our careers.'

'I was just thinking that.' I agreed.

He grabbed my left hand with both of his, sandwiching my fingers, and planted a gentle kiss on my wrist. 'We are off till New Year's Day. Come home with me.' He demanded.

'I'm supposed to be meeting Adam's family.' I replied.

'I'm not sure if that is a good idea.' He advised. I frowned.

'Neither is going with you.' I told him

I had to make a decision.

* * *

**A/N: Thankyou to those who reviewed esspecially my fave horseluv123 (I'm hoping to stir the pot even more with onscreen storylines so stay tuned ;) )**

**Is this chap ok? Please, please review. I'm not sure if it's too much or not enough. At the moment your reviews have never been more crucial to this story. So if you read this chapter, make sure you review and let me know what you think. **


	13. First Date

And a decision was made.

I decided to go home, and by home I mean to Boston and spend a few days with Steph and Hunter.

I was too gutless to face Adam, seeing his face would kill me. Jeff on the other hand, I couldn't spend time with without my whole body drawing myself to him. In all honesty, I didn't want to fall in love with Jeff, I knew it would be a dead end road and I would end up getting hurt. He was that man your parent's told you to stay away from, not to get on the back of his motorbike. Ironic, as he wanted to teach me how to ride one in Cameron. Nevertheless, I couldn't control myself around him. He had this hold over me, the only way I could get some thought around this whole situation was away from him.

I walked into my room at Hunter's house; it appeared just the way I left it. I was a pretty plain person, so when Hunter insisted on painting my room the colour of my choice when I moved in, I chose a creamy white. I love the way it looked fresh and crisp off of the floorboards. On top of the fire place I kept Polaroid photos of the gang and my family. I picked up one of Adam and I and broke down instantly – what have I gotten myself into?

I heard a knock at the door – damn I thought I was home alone. I turned to see Steph standing there looking and me with concern.

'Sorry,' She started 'Your door was wide open.'

'I thought you were out grocery shopping.' I said quietly.

'Nope, just Hunter. I thought we could go get our hair done?' She suggested as she walked over to me grabbing my hair. '_Those roots guurrl' _She exaggerated her American accent. Stephanie McMahon, forever my personal beauty consultant.

'I don't really feel like doing anything at the moment.' I sighed honestly, plonking myself down onto my bed and tossing up the picture of Adam and I into the air. She picked it up and studied it, then gently sat down next to me.

'Thank you, by the way, for not taking that storyline with my Dad. Ugh, the man is weird sometimes. Did you know that he wanted Shane and I do fall be romantically involved on camera? Like, he is my brother!' She shuddered. 'What's going on?' She asked referring to the photo. 'Are you two ok?'

'I don't know.' I answered.

'Are you breaking up?' She cut to the chase.

'I don't know.' I repeated myself.

'What are you fighting about?'

'Steph, I can't talk to you about this.' I snapped.

'Cat, you can tell me anything.' She begged. 'Why can't you tell me?'

'Because you are literally my boss.' I said bluntly. She sighed and rested her chin in her hands.

'There's drama behind this, isn't ther?' She asked quietly.

'Not yet.' I replied.

'Ok – let's make a deal.' She proposed, sitting upright back to her perfect posture. 'If you tell me what is going on, I'll tell you about my meeting in New York. You know the emergency one?' I gave her a confused look. 'Cat, you want to know this exciting, world of wrestling changing information. I haven't even told Hunter. It changes everything… in the best way possible.'

I was too nosey to refuse. 'Ok, promise?' I asked.

'Scout's honour.' She saluted me. We both laughed.

'Adam and I aren't fighting,' I started. 'I just know we are about to start.' She nodded in thought, processing this information.

'So you have found out something – oh!' She gasped. 'Is there someone else? Another girl?'

'Not that I know of.' I shook my head.

'Then what has he done?'

'It's what I've done.' I corrected her. I was the bad person, and I wasn't proud of myself.

'You're seeing someone else.' She stated.

'Well, no…' I said awkwardly 'I just slept with someone, I am a major idiot.'

'Well I can't judge you considering how Hunter and I started.' She was right. 'This guy isn't with the company right?'

'No.' I lied blatantly. A little white lie doesn't hurt anyone, right?

'Do you love Adam?' She asked.

'I want to. I really care about him, and now I am going to hurt him.' My eyes full of tears, Steph grabbed my hand. 'But this other guy, he has this hold over me. He makes me feel so… different. It scares me.'

'Is that a good thing?' She looked puzzled.

'I've never felt this way before.' I whispered. There was a silence, and then Steph spoke up.

'Please for your career sake, keep this on the down low. But for your heart's sake, I think you need to take as much time as you need to figure out what you want. Does Adam know you're here?'

I shook my head. 'I just told him I couldn't go with him. He doesn't usually ask many questions.' I was done with this topic. 'Ok, you're turn!'

'Cat, you have to keep this information more confidential and private than anything before.' She warned, pointing at me.

'Like the information I just told you.' I gave her a stern look.

'Ok.' She nodded. 'I'm just going to say it. There is no more WCW. We win. No more Monday Night Nitro or whatever, no more competition as we have bought them out!' She threw her hands up in the air and started a happy dance. She was right, this was big news. 'We are in the process of talking to both Creative and WCW superstars for some sort of Invasion storyline which will happen probably around July. This is why you can't say anything as you could imagine the uproar, competition is fierce already.'

'I can't believe this. The Attitude thingo worked.' I was really shocked. She was right, the guys are going to hate the extra competition.

'Things are going to change big time, Cat, for all of you. Hopefully for the best.' She squealed as she skipped out of my room, leaving me to just sit there looking like a stunned mullet. I saw her head pop back around my door frame.

'So are you coming to the hairdressers or not? You need a good chop, too.'

I rolled my eyes and followed her out of the room.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to my phone buzzing. Groaning with annoyance, I rolled over to look at who it was. If it wasn't Vince Russo from creative I wouldn't have answered.

'Hey Vince.' I sighed into the phone, wanting more sleep.

'Hey Angel!' He sounded excited. This must be good. 'Happy New Year! Sleep ok?'

'Uh yeah, actually, like a log.' I got over the period where I was too stressed to sleep as my thoughts just make me completely tired.

'I have a job for you.' He stated.

'Alright, shoot.'

'We need you to feature in a film clip.' He said with enthusiasm. 'You have been actually requested by the band themselves.'

Wow, this _was_ really exciting! Especially as music was a huge passion of mine. 'Who?' I asked eagerly into the phone.

'Blink 182. They are releasing a new track called "First Date" and want you in the film clip. They also requested Jeff Hardy so you'll be featured opposite him.' My excited heart fell into my stomach; I was not ready to face that man yet. 'I thought you would be okay with this as you two seem to be good friends. Although I have also heard the opposite...' There was a brief silence as I felt my body go numb. What was I going to say to Jeff when I saw him? Do I ignore him? I didn't even know how I felt about the whole situation. I hadn't even found the guts to tell Adam or even speak to him so what were I going to tell Jeff? 'Cat, are you still there?' I heard Vince's voice break my trail of thoughts through the phone.

I was knocked back into reality. 'Uh yeah.'

'You don't really have a choice for this one, it's our decision and I think it will be good for you.' He said, sensing my hesitation.

'No, I'm totally keen for this!' I wasn't lying, Blink 182 were my absolute favourite band. 'Will I get to meet them?

'Well, not on set, but it will be released simultaneously to an epic storyline happening later this year,' He stated. 'I can't tell you anything about that though. We'll have them appear on an episode to promote themselves, just like Ashton Kutcher last year with Adam, yourself and Jay. The band are very excited to meet yourself and Jeff.' It didn't matter that he couldn't tell me because I knew exactly what he was talking about to no knowledge of his. I felt a bit sneaky, ok very sneaky.

'Well, please let whoever needs to know that I am eternally grateful for this opportunity.' I asked him.

'You fly out next week to L.A for filming. Meet Jeff at the airport as he has all the details for hotel rooms etcetera. Cheerio.' He said before hanging up. My mind floated back to last December when Ashton Kutcher appeared on an episode of Raw is War to promote his movie 'Dude, Where 's My Car?' where we were in a backstage segment with him. He was trying to tell us about his movie, but we acted confused and thought that he had literally lost his car. We then got upset with him, feeling as if he accused us of stealing his car. I smiled thinking about how Adam came up with the whole scene – he has the funniest sense of humour. My stomach sank at this thought.

* * *

I arrived at the airport in Los Angeles and looked around. I had never set foot in California before, the air already smelt different. I was different to Jeff and preferred the bigger, fast paced cities while he liked living in a small town of only a few hundred people. _See, we wouldn't work, _I told myself.

As I was waiting for my luggage I felt someone behind me. 'Kitty Cat.' A deep southern voice startled me. I spun around to see Jeff standing there, smirking at me. His green eyes twinkled from the reflection of the window. His hair was a purple mess – he had clearly tried to colour it himself. 'I've missed you. It's good to see you.' Why was he being so nice? My heart fluttered.

'You're hair looks terrible.' I said flatly, giving him a plain look.

He laughed as he saw my pink suitcase on the conveyer belt and grabbed it.

'I can do that myself.' I said with annoyance. 'Let me carry it.'

'It's cool.' He said quietly.

* * *

We drove in silence back to the hotel room which we had unfortunately been placed together in.

'Why did you tell them it was okay?' I asked angrily, breaking the silence. He gave me a confused look.

'I didn't think it was a big deal.' He stated shrugging his shoulders as he drove the hire car.

'Well it is.' I shot at him. 'We're in separate relationships. It's completely inappropriate and unprofessional.'

'Don't you think it's a bit late for that, now?' He chuckled.

'Wait until I tell Hunter about this.' I added crossing both my arms and legs.

'Do you even hear yourself?' He asked in disbelief. 'You sound like the biggest hypocrite, right now.'

'Not really, it unprofessional due to what has happened between us.' I explained.

'Don't be such a condescending idiot.' He argued. I gave him a hurt look of disbelief. 'Oh you're hurt? If you're going to act like this then I'll just pay for my own damn room.'

I let it go. He was right, I was overreacting. Well I guess it's a side effect of being nineteen and having PMS.

When we got to the hotel Jeff pulled into a carpark and turned off the car. Although he didn't get out. 'You're not an idiot.' He apologized softly.

I shook my head. 'No, I am. I was being ridiculous. You're right. I just don't know how to act around you now.' I added.

'Just be yourself. That's all I want.' He spoke softly as he looked directly into my brown eyes. 'Promise me we won't talk about "us" until we have finished filming this video. It may make it awkward.'

'_Us'? _I thought. 'Jeff, there is no "us"' I spat out without thinking. 'You and Beth, Me and Adam. Simple.'

He shook his head and rolled his eyes in defeat. 'We'll chat about it later.' He got out of the car and slammed the door, grabbing our bags and marching into the hotel. That's one angry Hardy brother you made there, Cat.

* * *

'Are you serious? I fucking _hate_ working with Wrestlers!' Cried Johnny Irwin, the director of the film clip. 'They can't act to save their lives. I _hate_ this huge fascination around them at the moment.'

I stared a Jeff in disbelief as he looked amused. I could not believe how arrogant this guy was being. He turned around stared at us like we were zoo animals, taking us in.

'Angel and Hardy.' He said bluntly. 'Basically what we are trying to capture is a teenage-like date. Jeff, you'll meet Cat at a bedroom window and she'll climb through it to imply she's sneaking out and we'll just film you doing date like things. It shouldn't be too hard for you guys to look like you're having fun, right?'

I couldn't believe this guy's nerves. I loved acting. In fact, I hoped to get into some form of acting after my time with the company. Johnny walked away as Jeff put his arm over my shoulders to calm me down.

'Forget about him, we've got this.' He reassured me.

'Let's get all Stanislavsky on him.' I joked. He looked at me puzzled.

'Staniz-what?'

'Now I understand why wrestlers have a bad reputation in the acting department.' I joked as he pushed me away.

'Can I get you guys running down the street?' Johnny came over and directed us as the crew set up a few cameras. 'You're coming from the window so please hold hands, because that's where we are going to end when we film that in a moment.'

Jeff held his hand out and I reluctantly placed my hand in his.

'Remember, honeymoon infatuation is what we are after.' Johnny yelled at us, doubt written across his face.

Jeff leaned into my ear. 'Just think of right after we…' He trailed off and I punched him in the stomach, although he barely felt it. 'Weak.' He laughed as I rolled my eyes. It was way too soon to joke about that.

'Action!' We heard Johnny yell as we ran down the road. 'Cut! No! At least look at him, Cat! If he's worth sneaking out for you must be crazy about him.' He looked unimpressed. We tried it again and he seemed a lot happier with it.

After filming a few scenes where I climb through a window, ate dinner opposite Jeff, rode around on scooters and threw sand at each other on the beach and many more, we came together to film our last one in front of a tall fountain.

'Ok guys, just give me the most passionate kiss you have ever been a part of and we'll be done. It'll need to last a while as we are going to pan a camera around you.' Johnny directed as my heart did a flip. I wasn't ready to kiss him again; it even was hard to come into contact with the guy. He stared me down, looking deep into my eyes and giving me that same look he gave me before he took me on Christmas night. He gently placed his hand on my cheek, grabbing a fist full of my hair, and pulled me in close to him, giving me the most passionate kiss I have ever received. He got straight into it and Johnny hadn't even called action yet. I swear the passion and intensity in our kisses grew each time we do it.

'Well, someone is keen.' Laughed Johnny. 'Ok, start panning.'

Electricity ran through my body as I collapsed into him as he explored my mouth with his tongue.

'Five, four, three, two, one…' I could hear Johnny count down but we didn't stop. We continued in our tongue wrestle as we forgot about our surroundings for a moment. Johnny piped up again. 'Done guys, you can relax.' I tore myself away from Jeff who was breathing really heavy. 'Unlucky for you too, we got what we need there.' Johnny smirked.


	14. Bad Blood

Jeff and I travelled back to the hotel room in silence. We arrived, getting out of the car and walking straight up to our hotel room as my phone started ringing where I had left it on the coffee table. Jeff picked it up and handed it to me.

'It's Adam.' He stated, watching me carefully. I stared at the phone, frozen and not sure whether to answer. I hadn't spoken to my boyfriend verbally in two weeks. I let it ring through.

'Not going to answer?' He asked, smirking with his mischievous smile. The phone started going off again, and this time I hung up. 'Rejection is a bitch.' He commented. I rolled my eyes as Adam rang for a third time. This time, out of guilt, I decided to answer.

'Hello?'

'Cat... I haven't heard from you since Christmas.' He sounded mad. My stomach sank, feeling nauseous at the sound of his voice. This was the first time I heard it since Christmas, as all I allowed were a random text message here and there till I figured it all out. 'You wont answer my calls.'

'I know, I have been busy.' I admitted. 'I haven't had time to answer anyone's calls.'

'I didn't want to be all clingy and pushy, but I had enough.' He explained.

'I'm sorry.' There was a breif silence.

'Where are you? He asked.

'I'm in L.A, filming a promo for work.' I explained.

'By yourself?'

'No.'

'Then, with who?' He asked.

'Jeff.' I replied trying not to sound guilty. At the mention of his name, I felt his hands on my hair, tangling through the ends and sending chills down my spine, and I didn't stop him.

'I miss how long your hair was.' He whispered in my other ear. I cut my hair from my butt to my mid waist, it was still pretty long.

'Why Jeff? Of all people to pair you with...' Adam asked angrily.

'That's who the band wanted.' I explained calmly, losing my trail of thought.

'Whatever, I'll see you when you get back.' He hung up with that.

'What do you think you're doing?' I asked trying to sound annoyed and not like I was enjoying how he was making me feel. He didn't say anything, putting his hand on my hips and pulling me in close to him, smirking the entire time. 'Jeff, I don't want this to turn out into a full blown affair.'

'I think it is a little bit late for that.' He replied, lowering his forehead to rest on my own. 'The way you kissed me on set begs to differ.'

'I was acting.' I explained, standing with my arms by my side, completely motionless. He chuckled.

'You deserve a fucking Oscar Award, then.' I could now feel his breath on my lips.

'Don't.' I tried to stop him.

'Don't what?'

'Do what you do.'

'If you don't want me, then push me away.' He grabbed my hand and rested it on his chest, moving his head away from my own. We studied each other's emotionless expression for a while, both holding our ground. I wanted to push him away, but something in me forced my hand to scrunch into his t-shirt and pull his lips onto my own. This kiss was passionate and heated, and he swiftly removed my dress and bra, lifting me and carrying me to his bedroom, resting me on it. I started undoing his belt as he removed his t-shirt, impatience getting to him as he took over and removed them and threw them across the room.

'Bet ya' I can take your panties off with my teeth.' He raised an eyebrow.

'I don't care, just get rid of them.' I said eagerly, tossing my head back onto the bed. The next thing I heard was material rip as I felt cool air breeze up in between my legs. 'Did you just rip them?' I half laughed.

'You told me to get rid of them!' He defended himself, smiling wide eyed.

'You're so cute when you're in this playful mood.' I didn't know where all these feelings for him were coming from, but my heart felt like it was about to leap out of its chest. 'They were Victoria Secret's though.'

'I'll buy you a new pair.' He said as he climbed over me. 'So many new pairs. Anything you want, consider it yours.'

'I want this.' I said, reaching for him, moving my hand up and down. He moved his fingers over me, and slowly entered me as he did. He thrusted slowly, allowing me to get used to him.

'Always yours.' He grunted in pleasure. 'Whenever you want. All yours.' His face was in my neck as he started thrusting harder, yet keeping to a slower pace. Unlike last time, where he just totally went for it.

* * *

'I can't believe we just did that again.' I admitted, hiding my face nervously in the burrow of his neck. 'What are we going to do?' I felt like crying as he held me, but his strong arms were soothing my sadness.

'Come clean?' He suggested, then shaking his head. 'We can't, we'd both get sacked.'

I shook my head. 'I would never let that happen to you. I know how much you have always wanted to wrestle.'

'Don't get me wrong, I love wrestling, but...' He paused. 'I always wanted to be a rock star.' He smirked in my direction. I beamed a huge grin. The more I found out about Jeff, the more I fell for him.

'Really?' I asked as he nodded in response. We kissed gently, feeling all honeymoon-like. 'You're right, though.'

'I want to be with you.' He admitted. I shook my head.

'You're bad news, Jeff.'

'What?' He asked in disbelief. 'What the _fuck_ are you talking about?'

'You don't believe in love.' I explained as I broke away from him, sat up and moved to the end of the bed. 'And I quote you and you only, Jeffery Nero Hardy: "Don't even get me started on marriage." I want to be married and maybe have children one day.' I got up and stood at the end of his bed, wrapped in a white sheet. He still had the quilt covering him as he sat up.

'And I'm not good enough for that?' He asked. _If only that's is what he wanted_, I assumed to myelf.

'Prove it to me then.' I challenged him. 'If you want me to choose you, prove it.'

'How?' He asked. 'Break up with Beth? Fine! I'll do it as soon as I get home to Cameron!'

'I want you to say it.' I told him. No, I was demanding.

'Say what?' He asked. He totally knew what I wanted him to say.

'You know what.'

'No.' He said blatantly, chopping the air with a stiff hand.

I changed my approach. 'If you say it, I'll choose you.' I said softly, bring my face down to his level. He shrugged.

'I can't say something I don't believe in.'

I have never felt such a stab to the heart. 'Fine, I guess I choose Adam then.' I snapped as I walked out of the room. I could hear him shuffle behind me.

'Even if we were together, we couldn't be public.' He spat nastily as he followed me to my room.

'Why the fuck not?' I yelled.

'We'd both lose our jobs!' He was now yelling too. 'What is the first thing they make you agree to when you sign a contract?' He was right; the first thing they tell you is that anyone who created drama backstage is released.

'Maybe we would deserve it.' I said quietly as I started shoving my belongings into a suitcase.

'What do you think you're doing?' He asked, still yelling at me.

'Leaving.'

'You can't go out there. You are in a foreign city which can be dangerous that you don't know at all.' He stood with his arms folded in front of my door.

'Move.' I demanded. He shook his head. I sighed. 'Why are you doing this?'

'I care about you, Kitty.' He replied.

'Why should I leave for someone who loves me for someone who only cares about me?' I asked.

'Because of the way _you _feel.' He replied gently as I let the tears out I had been fighting back since I left his room. I hated crying in front of people and he knew this. 'Let it out, Cat. It's ok to show emotion. You can show me how you're feeling. It's okay to be vulnerable.' I broke down as he held me again in his arms, moving me back to my bed and sitting me down.

'I can't do this with you.' I said. 'I can't control how I feel around you.' He cupped my chin in his hands.

'That isn't a bad thing.' He soothed. 'It's a good thing.'

I pushed his hands away, shaking my head. 'I can't do this.'

* * *

After the most awkward plane ride of existence, we finally landed in Houston, where our next show would be. We entered the airport and were gobsmacked to see everyone waiting for us as we assumed we were grabbing a cab back to the hotel. Amy stood hand in hand with Matt, while Jay was sitting reading a magazine, which left Adam and Beth chatting quietly. Adam spotted me and gave me a huge smile. Waving, he swooped over and embraced me closely.

'I'm sorry I was a jerk on the phone. I missed you.' He whispered in my ear, holding me close. I was in my form of 'panic mode' where I act like I'm completely frozen and emotionless. I let his gentle caress warm me over, falling back into the comfort of his arms. Pulling away, I saw Jeff kiss Beth passionately. My heart sank as I wondered how he could make love to me less than twelve hours ago and kiss his girlfriend like that. Amy caught my expression as tears filled the back of my eyes. How could I control myself around Adam so easily but when Jeff is involved, I completely lose it?

'Neither of you told us who this mystery band is.' Jay asked loudly as we walked out of the airport.

'Blink 182.' I replied quietly.

'They are pretty cool.' Matt gushed while Jay and Amy agreed.

'Never heard of them.' Beth said dryly. 'Can't be that big of a deal.'

It took everything I had to not pounce on that bitch and claw her face, but hey, let's be ladylike about this right?

'You're holding my hand pretty tight.' Adam said, giving me a worried look. 'Are you excited about your first Pay Per View match?' He smiled. I had totally forgotten about it in all honestly.

'Oh, right!' I said wide eyed. 'That's tonight? Shit!'

'Don't tell me you forgot!' Amy cried loudly which made me feel bad. I knew how much this match meant to her. Nervous butterflies filled my stomach.

'Probably.' Beth bluntly muttered.

'Cat, you're squeezing my hand so tight right now,' Adam noticed as he lifted the hand I held. 'Are you ok?'

'Fine, just nervous.' I replied convincingly.

'Don't worry Kitty, it's just another match.' Jeff soothed warmly from behind me. 'Don't think about it like anything different or hesitate.' Now I could feel Adam's grip tightening on my hand.

* * *

'It's completely obvious!' Jay laughed in response to my denial. Adam seemed to also think that what I said was the funniest thing he had heard all day. We stood at the entrance of the Arena, ready for my match which my boys were going to come out ringside.

'I don't hate her,' I lied 'She just gets on my nerves.'

'Why?' Adam shook his head. 'She is completely chilled. Although she seems pretty strung on you and Jeff having an affair. She is chilled and an air head.' My eyes widened as Adam said that, was she onto us?

'Don't worry, Cat, if she had it her way, Jeff would quit wrestling and you would never have to see her.' Jay laughed.

'He wouldn't quit.' I told him.

'Never.' Adam agreed. 'He's always wanted to be a wrestler.'

'Well, he actually wanted to be a Rock Star.' I corrected him, without realizing what I'm saying.

'How do you know that?' Adam said in shock, raising one eyebrow.

'He told me.' I shrugged it off.

'A bit much to tell someone you're barely friends with.' Unfathomably, Adam statement made me really angry.

'We're friends.' I argued. 'Close friends.'

'The guy can barely stand you.' He laughed. I was so mad. 'Shit, a water bottle. I will quickly get one for you, I'll be back in a minute.' He ran off as I frowned at him.

'You look upset.' Jay questioned and I shook my head. 'Why would you be upset over Jeff Hardy?'

'Who's upset over me?' I heard Jeff's voice say happily as he walked over, followed by Amy and Matt. I was surprised to see the brothers as they weren't scripted ringside.

'Cat is, because you hate her.' Jay laughed as I gave him a death stare.

'Awww.' Jeff laughed as he put his arm over my shoulders, electricity flying through me so I pushed him away. Noticing Jay had turned to Matt and Amy, I used this opportunity to my advantage.

'Why would you tell people you hate me?' I scolded. 'You're making me look like an idiot.'

'I never said that.' He laughed. 'Our friendship didn't have the best start, though.'

'What friendship?' I whispered angrily and turned to look back at Jay, who was giving me a suspicious look. Jeff walked back over to Amy and Matt.

'That exchange looked intense.' He observed. 'Something you want to tell me before Adam gets back?'

'No, nothing to tell.' I said softly, calming myself. I felt like everyone was against me. I closed my eyes and breathed through my nose, out my mouth.

'One minute warning, Lita!' A stage manager yelled as I saw Adam race back with a few bottles of water in his hands. He looked so tall and masculine, that incredible square jaw line adding to his virile which to be honest, was incredibly sexy. I love that jaw line. His long blonde hair messy and falling way past his shoulders, healthier than mine at times. I love his hair. He handed me a bottle of water which I took from him. Here, I had the perfect man, who would probably do anything for me. He was kind, sexy and future orientated, but did I love him? I potentially am sabotaging my life with him on a purple haired, motor cross loving, live for the moment enigma. That is the perfect word for Jeff, _enigma_. Remind me to write that down.

'Cat, you're on in in thirty.' A stage hand yelled. 'We really need to get you your own entrance music.'

'She doesn't need her own entrance music.' Adam said harshly. I tried not to be offended.

'Amy has her own music, for when she goes out alone.' I explained.

'Yeah, but she's Lita. The crowd loved her.'

'Fine, then.' I ended it as I heard our music blare through the speakers.

MATCH

_'Making her way to the ring, being accompanied by Edge &amp; Christian, from Australia… Cat Angel!'_

I slid into the ring and being baby face, Lita didn't attack me. Instead, Adam leaned into the ring and grabbed her ankle, which I used this to an advantage to throw her down onto the mat. I had the upper hand and started tearing down Lita, taking out all the frustrations that built up inside of me.

'Cat seems quite aggressive tonight, King.' Jim Ross commentated ring side.

'Oh, she can get aggressive all right!' Jerry 'The King' Lawler replied. 'I just with it was with me.'

'She definitely has the advantage tonight as the Hardy Boyz are not with Lita due to their match with The Radicals next. Let's hope we don't see anything else mischievous from Edge and Christian.' JR explained.

'I'll be there for you, Lita!' Cried the King.

'Choose a side and stick with it.' JR replied grumpily.

Lita reversed a grapple I had on her, putting me into one of her own. 'Calm down.' She told me, which made me even madder. I flipped her over my head, surprised by my own strength. She got up and I threw a punch at her, which she sold. I then threw another, which she sold again. I threw one more letting out my anger, which hit her right next to her eye. It was at this moment I realized my fist was closed and looked down at it, red blood all over my hand. We looked at each other in utter shock, her face gushing out blood. I tried to give her an apologetic expression without losing character. 'I want to end this, now.' She whispered sternly. Girls never bled In the WWF, I instantly felt horrible and let her destroy me, and boy she didn't hold back. They crowd were going wild for her.

'I guess a bit of blood doesn't stop lovely Lita!' Laughed The King.

As she prepared for her Moonsault, I lay there feeling pretty shitty from a mixture of the conversations earlier, making Lita bleed and how much the crowd loved Lita, although no one deserved it more than her. I wondered what it would be like to be a crowd favourite.

Lita performed her finisher and went for the pin, but Christian was distracting the referee. Adam slid swiftly into the ring, and performed an Edgecator on Lita, and pulled a floppy me on top of her body.

'Oh, give me a break.' JR complained.

_1…2…3_

_'And you're winner… Cat Angel.'_

Still selling my pain from the match, Edge carried me out of the arena.


	15. Drama, Drama, Drama

'What the hell were you thinking?' Jeff said quietly, I could hear the sternness in his voice. 'You were completely out of control.' His calmness worried me; I could tell he was mad. I turned to my friend who was laughing at the whole situation, although I still felt bad.

'It's totally fine, Jeff. If I can't handle a bit of blood than I shouldn't be in this business.' Amy said as Jeff shrugged in agreement. She turned back to the camera man, who was filming her interview as a woman cleaned the blood off of her face. 'Well, it obviously didn't go quite as planned, um, things happen. That was quite scary - the first thing like that to really ever happened to me… um… but its ok, I'm fine. I actually feel like I've gotten knocked around more with less to show for it. Though it was kinda' scary, especially without my boys there, I'm always more nervous going into it without my boys. Damn it, who am I supposed to count on now? My head's all loopy and they were not there, that is a crazy feeling. And I thought Jacquie was rough… but uh, she never blasted the side of my head open like Angel so I guess you will see a lot more between the two of us now, that's for sure.'

'I was really mad and it all came out at once.' I whispered to Jeff quietly.

'You were a totally different person…' Jeff muttered as Adam burst into the room.

'What the fuck did you do that for?' He yelled. I was not in the mood to be yelled at; I knew that I was going to cop it from management. 'Are you an idiot?'

'No, I just…' I tried to explain myself but he cut me off.

'You can't do that out there!' He continued. 'You're lucky Amy was smart enough to cover your ass.'

'I'm sorry…' I tried to apologize but Adam kept going. He walked towards me but Jeff stepped in front of me, placing himself in between us, his back facing me. I placed my hand on his back in approval.

'What do you think you're doing?' Adam frowned. 'This is has nothing to do with you.'

'You need to back away.' Jeff said sternly.

'What?' Adam half laughed in disbelief.

'You need cool off.' Jeff's tone grew louder and stronger.

Adam chuckled. 'I don't _need _to do anything. Who do you think you are? Don't get between us.' They stared each other down for what seemed like eternity. The room filled with an awkward silence.

'Adam, leave the room.' Jeff said again, breaking the silence.

'Cat, you're a fucking screw up.' Adam spat. Before he could turn, I felt the temperature of Jeff's body rise and his back shake.

'Don't call her that!' He yelled he pushed Adam's chest, catching him completely off guard and causing his for fall onto a self. As he got up to retaliate, this was my turn to step in between them. I had each of my hand on their chests and could feel both their heartbeat's racing, which was really weird. I raised my head, only just noticing now that the camera man had been filming this the whole time.

'Guys, for all of our sakes, we need to stop.' I said under my voice. Adam looked in the direction I had my eyes fixed.

'She's right.' Adam grumbled. Jeff nodded in agreement.

* * *

'You're fucking genius, girls!' Vince McMahon cried as he approached us at the after party. 'Way to make history on your first pay-per-view. _The first Diva ever to bleed_. And you even used a real slash, just like _professionals_!' I turned to Amy who rolled her eyes at his comment. Mr. McMahon had a tendency to be sexist, although I don't think he meant it half the time. 'Big things to come for both of you girls. Lita will be in the running for the Women's Championship again.'

'Are you serious?' She gushed and gave him a big hug. 'Ow, watch the face.'

'And Cat, your storylines will pick up like crazy. How about working with Kurt a bit more to Valet in main event matches?' I thought about it for a moment, and he picked up on my hesitation. 'You'll still get to Valet for your boyfriend, don't worry. This will give you more screen time, and you'll get to work with Steph and Hunter. Oh and Debra and Steve, too. And even Dwayne!' He stopped before he walked away. 'Oh, and remind me to get someone to organize your own entrance music?'

'Thanks for the opportunity,' I thanked him. 'Sounds great.' He walked away as Hunter approached us.

'Girlies, that was brave.' He hugged me. 'Well done.'

I laughed.

'What's so funny?' He asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Can you keep a secret?' I questioned and he nodded in response. 'Everyone thinks it was planned.' It was true, we were accidental geniuses.

'Shhhhhh!' Hunter and Amy said at the same time. I saw Adam sitting in the corner talking to Jay, looking like he was in a better mood, but still a bit glum.

'I better go check out those two.' I told them both. 'Make sure they are not getting into any trouble.'

'I'm going to go find Matt. I think he is playing pool with Shane.' Amy said.

'Where is Jeff?' I asked.

'He is outside, on the phone to Beth.' Amy replied without thinking. 'He broke up with her before we got here, she wouldn't stop calling him so he answered.'

'_What?'_ I said, not able to keep the smile off my face, a wave of glee filling every ounce of my body. Amy ignored my expression and happy dance; however Hunter gave me a confused look. 'What?'

'Weird reaction when a friend is going through a breakup.' He grilled, suspiciously.

'I didn't like her.' I said bluntly, not lying. 'She was really mean to me.' I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

'Why? She was lovely.'

'Totally.' I rolled my eyes as I walked away. He gave Amy a suspicious look as she shrugged and walked in the opposite direction.

As I approached Adam and Jay, Jay stood up from his char. 'You look like you just won the lottery.'

'Well, good things come in threes right?' I asked happily.

'What's up?' Jay asked.

'I thought that was bad things?' Adam asked.

'Maybe it's both?' Jay added.

'Whatever. Two good things have happened,' I explained as I sat in Jay's chair. 'One, because everyone thinks Amy and I are genius, I get main even storylines and two, no more Beth!'

'Yeah, we heard.' Adam said sarcastically as Jay put his arms around me.

'Main event? Are you leaving us?' Jay asked.

'No, no! I just get more screen time, must be doing something right. Amy is being written into the Women's Championship storyline, so maybe that's the third thing? I don't think so. Something else amazing will happen believe me! ' I turned to Adam who looked miserable again. 'Are you ok?'

'You're not a screw up.' He said.

'And that's my cue to go find something or someone else.' He stumbled off, clearly intoxicated.

We sat there for a moment, until he spoke up. 'You're not a screw up, but did you have to take his side?'

'Who's side?' I asked.

'Jeff's. Your new bestie.' He said bitterly.

'He's not my bestie. You are.' I felt like I was lying.

'I hope I'm more, actually.'

We sat again in silence.

'Is anything else wrong?'

'Well you know how you said good things come in threes? Well I feel like I'm the opposite at the moment.' He explained. 'We have been booked to lose our belts.'

'That's not a big deal, really. You can't always be tag team champions.'

'Yeah and second is this fight with Jeff. I hate fighting with friends. I consider him one of my closest.' He said as I felt a stab in my gut.

'I guess he got upset when you called me a screw up.' I explained as he gave me a puzzled look. 'People call him that and he hates it. The Younger Hardy…'

'…The Screw Up.' He finished my sentence, gathering what I was telling him. 'Yeah I didn't think of that. I get it.' He paused for a moment. 'I just know you are going to leave our faction and that will be the third.'

I shook my head. 'Don't look at it that way. Edge &amp; Christian can't live for ever; don't you want to go for a singles title?' I asked. 'Win a Royal Rumble? Become a Main Eventer?'

'Yes, but I thought you would always valet me.' He confessed.

Again, I shook my head. 'I don't think it works that way. I would love to do more work in ring and we both should work with other people-'

'You want to work with other people?' He cut me off. I knew what he really meant.

'On screen, we can't be together forever. It would be boring. For both of us.' Suddenly I didn't know if I was talking about on or off screen. 'I think we should just live for the moment.'

'LIVE FOR THE MOMENT!' Screamed a southern accent in my ear. 'I like that you come up with some great shit.' Jeff had his arm around me as Adam got up and walked away.

'Jeff, fuck off.' I laughed.

'It's so right though - like live now, in _this _moment.' He was slurring his words.

'Ok…' I gave him a weird look.

'Sometimes I think you're just the chick version of me.'

'Are you ok?' I asked and he shrugged in response.

'What're you drinking?' He raised his beer.

'Coke, I'm underage.'

'Sprite?'

'Fanta.'

'We should have a McDonalds party for your next birthday.' He laughed as he grabbed Chris Jericho. 'Look, the Hamburgler!'

Luckily, Chris picked up the conversation as he was walking past, and knew what Jeff was talking about. 'You could dye your hair orange and be Ronald McDonald.' Jeff gave me an excited look.

'Cat, we've never done orange.' He looked at me wide eyed.

'Fuck no.' I said blatantly. 'Not orange. Yuck.' I hate orange.

* * *

I knocked on Vince McMahons door with a plan. I don't know if it was because of my actions behind his back, or just the way he was feeling alone, I felt like I owed something to Adam.

'Come in!' I head as I turned the door knob and opened the door.

'My little Kitten.' Vince smiled flamboyantly. 'Lovely Caterina, what can I do for you?'

'It's not for me that I'm here for.'

'Oh, then who sent you here?' He asked.

'No one,' I started to explain. 'I just, I want to talk about Adam.'

'There are so many changes happening this Year, I don't know what is going to happen to the many factions and tag teams we have.' He paused. 'But I can't tell you more.' It was ok; I totally knew what was going down.

'I don't want to Valet forever.' I added. 'I love it but I think it would be cool to be in ring.'

'I agree.' Vince nodded. 'Well, what can I do for the not so present Adam Copeland?'

'He needs a push into singles.' I explained. 'Not a total disband of our faction, but maybe a taste of singles competition?'

'He does, doesn't he?' Vince asked rhetorically. 'Maybe a singles match at a pay per view? A singles main even match on Raw is War?'

I shook my head at all of his suggestions. 'I know that the Royal Rumble would be a huge stretch but maybe King of-'

'The Royal Rumble - I have already signed a winner and Adam is just not there yet.' He completely cut me off. 'But what about winning King of the Ring?' He looked at me like it was the best idea he had all year. I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand. 'Done.' He held out my hand and I shook it.

I thanked him and walked towards the door, turning as I suddenly remembered something.

'Oh, and Mr. McMahon?' I spoke up. 'Can you maybe not tell him we had this chat?'

'I don't know what you're talking about this is all my idea.' He laughed, and then looked at me seriously. 'You are not only the best valet we have onscreen, but from what I have seen today you really manage your team off screen too. You are going to go so far in the sports entertainment industry; you have a fantastic eye for it.'

'Thanks. That means a lot.' I said as I skipped away, feeling on top of the world.

* * *

'Look, Cat.' Jeff started as we sat watching the show backstage in Team Extreme's locker room a few weeks later. Matt and Amy sat on the couch next to ours. 'I have told you how many times now…'

'I don't want to hear it, again.' I cut him off.

'Oww… Regal had that coming,' Matt said loudly. 'Don't fuck with Austin.'

'Did you hear about Stacey?' Amy asked loudly. 'She was released.' I did hear about the firing of The Kat and knew the rumours, so I completely ignored her statement.

'There can only be one Kitty in the company. Meow!' Laughed Matt as Jeff leaned into my ear.

'He's getting aggressive. You deserve so much more.' He whispered.

'Yeah, the rumour is that she was having an affair and created too much drama backstage.' Amy continued ' For some reason, Lawler's taken her side - god knows why, and Paul Heyman is commentating on Raw is War.'

'Man, I don't like him.' I acknowledged her statement.

'Are you listening to me?' Jeff asked loudly and I rolled my eyes in response and cupped his chin with my left hand, squeezing it gently.

'You're cute when you're all mad.' I giggled trying to lighten the mood. Oblivious to the whole situation, Matt announced that he was hungry and left to get some food from catering.

'Cat, the whole roster has seen the footage of him yelling at you. It makes you look pathetic when you are so much better.' Jeff repeated himself for the ten thousandth time.

'The whole fucking wrestling fan base has, thanks to the internet.' Amy added.

'Are you serious?' I asked, shocked. 'Who put it up?'

'No idea, but it's believed it's someone from WCW. Wankers.' Amy said in disguist.

'Why? How?' I was completely confused.

'How they got the footage could have been through anyone on our roster.' Jeff thought out loud. 'There are heaps of mutual friends. Why they would post it… no clue.'

'It's just to start drama.' I shrugged it off.

'Why would they want to start shit here?' Jeff questioned me and I shrugged in response.

'World Championship Wrestling isn't doing very well.' Amy speculated squinting one eye. 'Maybe to have us released. Backstage Drama just had Stacey fired.'

'Exactly, Jeff, Which is why I can't leave Adam.' I said quietly. 'I wouldn't just be risking my career, but also his and even yours.'

'What?' He questioned.

'From the video, people are already speculating something between you two.' Amy backed me up.

'Well, they aren't wrong.' He slumped back into the couch, trying to keep his cool Amy turned to me, shaking her head.

'So it wasn't just one time?' She asked. 'What's wrong with you? Both of you?'

'I can't do anything about this right now, we all care about our work too much.' I moaned.

'Then stop seeing Jeff.' She said bluntly.

'I'm not seeing him!' I yelled. Jeff let out a small laugh.

'You're so in denial it's a joke.' He grumbled.

'I'm not in denial.' I spoke softly. 'I'm saving you're ass. And Adams. You both have to stay popular.' They both looked at me with inquisitive expressions, staring at me with a long silence. Jeff was the first to pipe up.

'You know something.' He was pointing a painted black nail at me. 'Something we don't know.'

'Huh?'

'You're hiding something.' He stood and walked over, still pointing at me. His expression was intrusive but amused.

'No I'm not.' I defended.

'I will get it out of you.' He warned.

'Jeff. she said she's not hiding anything!' Amy backed me up.

'Amy,' Jeff sighed, not taking his eyes off me the whole time he spoke. 'I know this girl too well. I know what she's feeling, what she's thinking and if she's hiding something. I also know that the only way to get anything out of the stubborn girl is to tickle the fucking daylights out of her.' He pounced on me and pinned me down, his strength overwhelmed me. He was able to use one hand to hold my arms above my head as he pinned my legs down with his knees. 'One more chance!'

'Amy, what the fuck?' I cried. 'Help me!'

'Nah, I want to see where this is going.' She laughed as she relaxed back into her chair. 'I don't believe he knows that much about you, but you busted me open so I want to see you in pain.'

'Two spots,' Jeff declared, as he moved his free arm around my body. 'The bottom rib, and under the thigh.'

'Fuck off, fuck off, fuck off!' I yelled at him.

'Tell me.' He demanded as he stabbed my bottom rib with an evil smirk.

'Fuck, stop!' I cried as he gently massaged it in circles which killed me. I held on for a few minutes, trying to fight back and literally in tears, but the guy was just way to strong. 'Ok, ok.' I announced in submission, tapping out on the chair. 'He's right.'

'I don't know what I am more surprised about.' Amy stated as she stood up. 'Whether you kept something from me or Jeff knows you more than I do.'

'We've been spending a lot of time together.' Jeff shrugged with a smirked. 'Now spill.' He threw a pillow in my direction.

'Before I tell you, you can't freak out.' I told him. He nodded and I took a deep breath. 'WCW has been sold. Steph told me'

'Why would that freak me out?' He asked.

'Because the WWF bought it.'

'And..? That's a good thing right?' He questioned. 'No more competition, and the Attitude Era is all worth it.'

'Yeah, no more external competition, but they're offering many of the superstars there contracts here with the WWF. Our roster is going to expand big time.' Jeff's expression became slightly distressed. 'I didn't want to say anything because I knew that you feel like there is already so much talent here.'

'I get it.' He said.

'And I can't leave Adam like you want me too because it would-'

'I get it!' He yelled. 'Enjoy the show?' He spat at Amy before stomping to the bathroom before slamming the door.

'Am I doing the right thing?' I whispered to Amy.

'Depends.' She grabbed my hand with comfort. 'In the sense of business and careers, then yes.' I sighed with relief. 'In the sense of your heart, and I now think Jeff's heart, I don't think so.'

'Adam can't lose me and his Job.' I replied, shaking my head. 'Jeff doesn't love me.'

'I don't know,' Amy shrugged. 'I think he does. I know that boy like I would know a little brother, he is just to afraid to admit it.'

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Thankyou to Horseluv for your reviews. **

**If you want more chapters, don't forget to review. **

**Poppy**

**xx**


	16. New Directions

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS - KEEP THEM UP, KEEP ME MOTIVATED :)**

* * *

'Are you ready?' The blue haired younger Hardy Brother asked me as we stood outside Mr. McMahon's office. I nodded in response as he knocked on the door. We stood there staring at each other for a moment, staring into a face that I feel like I know more than anyone else's. Look, I know you think I'm a total slut. I don't mean to do the things I do with Jeff, but being around him and with him is like a drug addiction – I just want more and more and can't keep myself away, although I know it's bad for me. I've never been more obsessed with something or someone since my stuffed Barney the Purple Dinosaur Doll I had when I was five. It's plain addiction. Let's just hope I don't drop Jeff in the toilet as I did to my Barney Doll.

I know weird comparison, right? But it's not like I could actually leave Adam for Jeff even if I wanted to. Jeff told me himself he doesn't believe in love or marriage. You were there, you heard him. Or, you read it. Depends how you view the situation here. It would just be a long, colourful, lust-filled road leading to heartbreak, and could even result in Hunter possibly ending his life.

But lastly, you all know how the company feels about back stage drama, and what would happen if I broke it off with Adam. Do I need to say more?

I guess I'm also scared of losing the Adam that was once my friend, and potentially losing Jay too, who was almost like a brother to me.

'There's no answer.' Jeff spoke as he stared at an A4 timetable sticky taped to the wall next to he door. 'His timetable says he should be here. What's this schedule? Cat Angel &amp; Team Extreme: nine thirty pm.' I shrugged curiously as I knocked even louder, just to see if the man inside the room were going deaf. Gently, I turned the handle and peeked into the room.

'No one is here.' I turned to Jeff who handed back a look of disappointment. 'Maybe we can come back later?'

'Hey did you not get the message?' I heard Trish's voice yell out to us. She was on the other end of the corridor, walking towards us. 'Emergency staff meeting before we go to air. Right now. It sounds like something big.'

I turned to Jeff and gave him an apologetic look. 'I know you were excited but we can talk to him later.'

'It's in the main conference room. I'm on my way there now if you want to follow me.' She spun as she walked in the same direction she came, blabbing on about something. Jeff and I followed behind her. She wore shiny, rubber black pants that were tight around her ass and thighs. I turned to Jeff who I caught staring right at her ass. I don't blame him. I was looking too.

We arrived at the room and walked in. There were seats all lined up facing a small stage area, with a podium in the middle. Not a stage area that you would have a concert or play on, more for conferences. Steve, Dwayne and Hunter had taken seats right in the middle with their clan. Lisa was in her Right to Censor outfit, and had her Woman's Championship gold over her shoulder. Of course she did, she couldn't be without it. She was seated with Joan at the front of the room, who I could hear was having a bitch about the lack of female talent on the roster.

'Maybe we'll actually get a chance to wrestle with proper female wrestlers. I mean, Amy is great, but Trish and Cat are just pathetic.'

'_Those two_ should just stick to being a _Valet_.' Lisa agreed. My blood boiled in anger. Ever since Hunter left Joan she had been nothing but bitter toward me. It's not like I was the one who cheated on her, and this made me angry as we were quite close, and I thought so much of her ring work, and was a big fan of Chyna, the 9th Wonder of the World. This must be the universe's way of punishing me of my sins. Jeff grabbed my hand to get my attention as he heard what she was saying. I turned to him and he shook his head and rolled his eyes, telling me silently not to worry.

'Valet's are _ridiculous_. Have you ever seen a _man_ Valet a _woman_?' Joan said even louder, realizing I was now in the room. 'No, so why should women Valet men? They are just a bunch of talentless, pathetic, whiny _whores_.' Trish gasped at what she's just heard.

That's it, no more.

'And how many main event matches have _you_ been a part of Joan?' I asked candidly from behind her. My hands were on my hips and an eyebrow raised. I was not impressed.

'Well when the WWF decide to give women a chance…' she started.

'They _do_ give us a chance, you just have to be smart about it.' I stated bluntly. She looked at me with an expression of pure disbelief, like she couldn't believe what I had just said. She knew what I was talking about, the fact that she was a Valet for Eddie Guirrerro but fucked that up with all her complaining. He's almost a main event wrestler and she could have gone many places but clearly she wasn't impressed. 'Women don't receive as much popularity, money or ratings as men. So to be in the biggest parts of the show, being a valet is a great option. It's what got Amy and I in the match at last year's WrestleMania that had the highest ratings this company has seen in a long time.' My comments seemed to anger her.

'Valet is not regarded as main event wrestling.' She spat out at me.

'No, but it's about being a part of the supposed climax of the show.' I explained. 'It's about being a part of the planning process, of the way it's set up, performed and presented.' I sounded like Jeff. 'It gets you places. Look at Amy.'

As if planned, Amy walked into the room, followed by Matt, Jay and Adam who gave me a small smile. We aren't happy, are we?

Joan let out a small laugh of amusement. '_We_ didn't need to work that hard to get to the Women's Championship division.'

'No, you didn't.' I admitted. 'There isn't really a Women's division. You dominate the whole female roster with your steroid rich body. We look ridiculous in the ring against you! And this one here was only given a long term championship reign because she joined the most ridiculous faction the company has ever seen.'

'I'll drink to that last part.' Lisa admitted, and then looked away shamefully as Joan scolded her. Joan looked at me like she was about to kill me. I probably shouldn't have said anything about steroids, that was just a rumour.

The room started to fill as I took a seat at the back of the room in-between Adam and Jay. Of course they wanted to sit in the back, just like the cool kids in high school.

It turns out the meeting was about the whole WCW/WWF situation. Vince confirmed rumours and told us that the roster will be growing – dramatically. Jeff caught my attention; he was seated in the row in front of us a few seats over, giving me a concerned expression. I smiled at him to calm him, stopping when I noticed a frown grow on Adam's face who was staring directly at me.

'What?' I whispered, but I knew what.

'Are there any questions?' The owner of the company asked from the podium. 'And please, raise your hand and I'll point you out. Let's be mature about this... Fozzy?'

'You talk about storylines, can you elaborate?' Chris asked.

'I can, but to save time we have organized a schedule that has been posted on the wall next to the door of my office. Creative and I will go through your storylines with you tonight. Yes, Dwayne?'

'So will our current storylines now be voided?' He asked. 'Fans seem to love the Austin vs Rock rivalry.' Suddenly, Adam who was sitting quietly next to me stood up.

'And affiliations: Factions, Valets and what not?' He added, uncharacteristically stressed and serious. He was raising his hand. 'Will they just be disbanded?'

'Thanks Adam for your input but one at a time.' Vince reminded. 'Now, with storylines, it depends if we can rekindle them smoothly. Factions shouldn't be too affected like the storylines, but most will be expanded.' Adam seemed relieved. I on the other hand felt a little bit annoyed. I had been with Edge and Christian for a year now, and although I love working with them, I feel like it's time to spread my wings. 'Next, thanks Jeff.'

'Are our job's safe?' He asked the question everyone was thinking. 'If our roster is expanding so much, are we safe if we aren't as popular as them?'

'Jeff, I feel in your case, you have nothing to worry about.' Vince said, raising both his hands in defence. 'You are very popular with the crowd.'

'No, I mean.' He looked up to the roof in stress. I had to resist the urge to go and comfort him. I knew how he was feeling, super popular and never given a proper chance. He told me all the time how he felt. 'Let's say, Rob Vam Dam jumps over to us, who knows what stunts I'm going to have to pull off to beat his aestheticism?'

'In order to ensure the popularity of original and current WWF performers, we will have WWF superstars as babyface and WCW stars and heel. They are invading us. The storylines will lead to a Pay Per View event called Invasion. There is more work to be done surrounding this theory, so please just hold off worrying about this. Trust that we have your backs.' This actually brought a wave on relief on Jeff's face, but I could tell he was still slightly worried. 'Amy?'

'If we get more girls, will this expand our women's division?' She asked enthusiastically, seated in front of me.

Before Vince could reply, Joan stood up in the front row. 'There is nothing wrong with the woman's division.'

Trish now stood up. 'It's all gimmicky!' she yelled, jumping up and down. 'There are no wrestlers and I'm sick of being in mud fights and silly segments. I want _real _matches and _real_ storylines!'

'Keep her jumping.' I heard Shannon say quietly from the row in front of her, staring directly at her breasts. Pervert.

'There _will_ be an expansion to the woman's division.' Vince answered. 'That is _certain_.'

No one else seemed to have any more questions so we were all dismissed. I headed back to the locker room I shared with the boys.

'I think we need to talk.' I told Adam quietly, although I knew Jay could hear me.

'Yeah Cat - I'm not going to be reachable for a while. I'm going away with mum for a few weeks to rest my neck. We'll be quite rural so I'll have no signal.' He said this like he would tell me we were out of coffee.

'Rest your neck?' I asked urgently, confused.

'Yeah, it's being a pain.'

'For how long has it been in pain?'

'Only a month or so.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

He shrugged. 'They're writing me out after No Mercy for two weeks.' And with that, he left the room. Love you too, baby.

It was at this moment I realized I have never used the love word with him. It also occurred to me, that in a few months at WrestleMania, I will have been with Adam for a year. I wanted to say those words to him, especially before our one year, but do I feel it?

There's only one person I think of when I think of Love, and unfortunately, that person will never feel that for me.

Who was I kidding anyway? I wasn't in love with Jeff Hardy! That was complete and utter lust… right?

'What is going on with you?' Jay asked me as he sat reading the newspaper, snapping me out of my trail of thought.

'Nothing, you?' I asked casually.

'No, Cat.' He shook his head, not tearing his eyes from the newspaper. 'You and Adam used to be inseparable and I used to be the goofy third wheel. I miss those times.'

'Nothing has changed. You're still my goofy third wheel.' I laughingly defended in complete denial as I bent over the couch behind him to give him a hug. I honestly believed that until I let my mind wonder. He suddenly broke out of my affectionate hold, standing up and facing me. He had his hair down with a yellow bandana tied over it. His giant, goofy sunglasses were on top of his head.

'Are you serious? You and Adam barely speak anymore. Do you even love him?' He asked. I stared at him speechless at the accusations, quite shocked that he was even asking me this in the first place. But then it got worse. 'Are you sleeping with Jeff?'

'No.' I lied, holding back the tears. He couldn't see me cry at his accusations, he would know right away I was lying. Lucky I was a master at the talent of hiding how I feel. If he was Jeff however, I would have broken down by now.

'Are you?'

'No!' I felt like the whole relationship with Adam was kind of forced on me anyway. He just told the media at the WrestleMania after party that we were together. I had no choice. I just went with the flow.

'He's pretty convinced you are.' He spat as my phone beeped. 'Who is that?'

'It's Jeff.' I said truthfully, knowing how bad it looked.

'Of fucking course it is!' He cried. 'You two used to hate each other, now you spend every waking moment together. Don't you think it's inappropriate?'

'You're exaggerating.' I shrugged him off. 'He's actually reminding me to be at Vince's office in five minutes. He's all business. Always work related.'

'Sure he is.' Jay softened his tone. 'Later.'

* * *

'You probably noticed that I did not involve Adam and Jay just of yet.' Mr. McMahon started as we all sat down getting comfortable in his office. I sat on a single black leather couch as Jeff rested his back on my knees. Matt and Amy sat on the love seat. Vince Russos sat on a chair opposite Jeff and I, while Mr. McMahon was sitting on his desk. 'This is because of the Video that went viral on the internet.'

'Hold on, we are supposed to be talkin' storylines here.' Jeff frowned, crossing his arms. Like I said, all business.

'Well, the reason I bring this up is because it's our inspiration for your next storyline.' He explained. 'It's fucking genius.'

I was confused. 'How? Wasn't it posted by someone maliciously?' I asked.

'No..' Mr McMahon said awkwardly. 'That was uhm. Uruhm... whrm... crewative...' Was all I heard from him as he pretended to cough.

'What?' I asked sharply with ignorance.

'It was posted by us,' Mr. Russos announced. 'By Creative.'

'Why?' We all asked in unison. What on earth would they post it for?

'Because, quite frankly, we need Jeff and Cat back together on screen.' Mr Russos said confidently. 'You and Adam aren't as popular as the reactions you and Jeff were getting a year ago.'

'No shit, I'm heel.' I commented matter-of-factly.

'Well this needs to change. We need you baby face for the Invasion. Which brings us to your storylines.' Mr. McMahon explained, not as confident as the director of creative.

'It's going to be more... romantic.' Mr. Russos added.

'More cat fight-like!' Mr. McMahon yelled enthusiastically. I shot a look at Amy who looked unimpressed.

'I'm confused.' She declared. I nodded in agreement. Jeff and Matt had big grins on their faces. Boys will be boys, I guess. 'Start from the top.'

The director of creative sighed as he looked at Mr. McMahon. 'May I take the honour?' Mr. McMahon just nodded in blessing.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


	17. Who has the gold?

**JAY'S POV**

'Well then.' Cat said to me, head rising from the script she was reading as I drove the last stretch to our next venue. I had no Idea what was on the script as I had not had a chance to read it.

She was sitting up the front with me in some attempt to make me feel better. She knew I was mad at her. She looked back at the two brothers and Amy who were sitting behind us. Amy was sleeping on Matt's shoulder, who was sharing an earphone with Jeff. Probably listening to Pearl Jam or something like that. I would offer to play their CD through the car stereo, but I was in a bad mood with Jeff.

I saw her take a glance at Jeff, her long eyelashes pointing in his direction. Of course she is staring at him, she can't keep her eyes off him.

Here's the problem: Everyone knows there is something going on there. Everyone on the roster is talking. Whether the two have acted on it, I can't say. She says she has not and I want to believe her, I really do. But since Armageddon and their backstage debacle with Adam, the two have been inseparable.

If Cat honestly loves Jeff then I want her to go for it. She's like a little sister for me and I want her to be happy. But on the other hand, she's going to tear apart Adam, who is in complete denial of the situation – and regardless of biological differences he _is _my brother and I'll never forgive her for doing that to him. Maybe a few weeks off for him will do him some good.

To be honest I kind of expected something like this to happen as Adam just admitted to the media they were in a relationship. He never actually asked her how she felt about it all. The mixture of that and the natural chemistry between her and Jeff screams this situation.

Remind me to sit her down later and at least attempt to talk things through with her and sort all this bullshit out, before Hunter hears about it. That's the last thing she needs.

I also kind of feel protective of her, especially since Adam is out, that I need to take care of her and shield her from pain. Ugh, this whole situation is just driving me insane. So many mixed thoughts.

'What is it?' I asked casually, like I wasn't mad. She smiled in the thought that I was talking to her. 'Have the invasion storylines started yet?'

'No, but the whole Armageddon thing causes a feud with us and them.' She nodded to the three stooges behind us. 'That's what I am gathering. While Adam is out we help them against the Dudley Boyz, but they have cut it off when Adam gets back.' She paused, turning a page. She was right, we are mischievous, we never help anyone one without some sort of hidden agenda. I remember the time where we dressed head to toe in golden spandex and posed as a Mexican Tag Team because commissioner Foley banned us from title shots so long the Hardy Boyz were champions. Needless to say, it d not end well for us. 'It has WrestleMania's match added too! That's early…' she trailed off slightly, excited in though.

'WrestleMania?' Jeff piped up from the back. 'Did they like my idea?'

'Yep.' She said happily, smiling at him proudly. 'TLC version two!'

'You're taking a fall, a big one.' Jeff said seriously. Wait, what?

'_What_?' I'Too bad.' Cat said softly, unapologetically. Ouch. asked in shock. My protective instincts kicking in.

'Well every team has someone interfering for them – Amy for those boys, me for you guys, and Spike for the Dudleys.

'Adam won't be happy about this.' I shook my head. As his best friend, I felt I need to speak up for him as he was not here.

* * *

**ADAM'S POV.**

'Absolutely not!' I yelled into my cell phone as I sat on the edge of small cliff back home in Ontario, mid hike. I was surprised I even had reception.

'This is a big push for her.' Russo defended her. Why was he defending her? 'You couldn't expect her to Valet you forever. She's juggling your faction and main eventing Kurt at the moment. This can push her into the Women's division.'

'She can wrestle as a part of Edge &amp; Christian. I'm not ready to let her go just yet.' I didn't know what I meant by that.

'Fans want to see her in this new storyline, as a babyface. We are just giving the people what they want here.'

My heart exploded into a thousand pieces as the tears swelled up behind my eyes. Naturally, I held them back. Maybe I deserved this for leaving her by herself for a few weeks. She needs me there with her. 'Please, reconsider this.' I begged him.

'We've already offered and she has accepted the storyline.' He paused for a moment. 'Maybe you need to talk to her about the negotiations she organized for yourself. You're getting a nice push yourself, thanks to her.' I heard the sound of him place the phone down as he hung up. What was he talking about? I need to see Cat.

* * *

**CAT'S POV**

'I wonder if we are ever going to win the gold back again.' Jay said grumpily as we stood backstage, watching the Dudley Boys flaunt their gold as they ran out to the ring.

'You and Adam are way too obsessed with it.' I joked. 'You're literally turning into your on screen characters.'

'No one's on screen character is more focused on gold than yours.' He smiled at me, putting an arm around me. Anyone who didn't know us may have thought we were getting cosy but everyone knew Jay and I were practically brother and sister. He was right about my character, she would do anything to win.

'Good luck!' I smiled at Matt, Amy and Jeff as their entrance music hit the loud speakers and they ran through the curtain energetically.

'We need to chat, hey.' Jay said softly into my ear. I nodded in response.

'Later.' I replied.

MATCH

Christian and I ran down the ramp as the Dudley boys had the upper hand of the match. Boos filled the stadium as I ran behind him carrying a steel chair.

'What now, Heyman?' Jim Ross said in irritation. 'Christian and Cat have no right in being here!'

'I don't care JR these guys deserve tag team gold and they never have it!' Paul Heyman yelled into the microphone.

'They have been champions _five_ times.' JR said shaking his head. These two did not have the chemistry that JR had with Jerry 'The King' Lawler. I missed him, and so did the rest of the roster and fans.

'They should always be champions in my opinion.' Heyman announced. 'Team RECK for the win.' 'Team RECK' was the name that people have our faction that included Rhino and Kurt Angle. It was all of our first letters put together – Christian and I shared the C.

I was walking down the ramp behind Christian, who ducked a punch from Buh Buh Ray. He didn't see me so I smacked him over the head with the steel chair I was holding. The referee didn't see anything as he was paying attention to what was happening in the ring. I ran to the opposite side of the ring that Lita was standing on, and jumped up on the apron to distract the referee. Jeff came over with the referee to argue with me.

'I don't think I have seen as much hatred between a superstar and a diva like I see between Cat Angel and Jeff Hardy.' JR commentated.

'He's just being bitter because she rejected him.' Heyman snickered, defending my character. 'And why wouldn't she? Who has their hair like _that_?'

My distraction gave Christian a chance to jump in the ring and take our Devon while Matt watched on the apron, a look of complete shock and confusion as Christian and I ran to the ramp. We stood there and watched Jeff pick up the win. A big, evil smirk ran across Christian's face as he had an arm over my shoulders. I smirked into his shoulder, looking completely evil. People knew we were up to something, they just could not figure out what.

_'__And here are your winners and the new WWF tag team champions, The Hardy Boyz!' _

'Christian and Cat Angel literally just ripped off The Dudley Boys.' JR commentated in disgust.

As we walked up the rest of the ramp, Team Xtreme went from staring at us in shock to celebrating their win.

* * *

The following Thursday on Smackdown, basically the same thing happened. Except the end result had Christian and I put through tables by the Dudley Boyz. This had new appointed Commissioner William Regal create a number one contenders match between Devon and Christian, in order to determine the number one contending team for the WWF Tag Team gold. Unfortunately, we were booked to lose, which was rolled out by Bah Bah's interference.

I stood by the stage entrance at Monday night Raw is War as I watched Jeff, Matt and Amy stretch out before their match. I caught Jeff's eye and smiled, mouthing him 'Good Luck.' They were billed to wrestle against the Dudley Boys for the championship.

MATCH

Guitar music blared through the speakers as two brothers and a red head ran onto the ramp, jumping full of energy and throwing their Hardy Guns.

_'__The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Wrestling Federation's Tag Team Championship. Introducing first, making their way to the ring, being accompanied by Lita, at a combined weight of 435 pounds, they are from Cameron, North Carolina, and they are the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions, The Hardy Boyz!' _

That is an introduction if I have ever heard one. Jeff's hair was a sky blue under the lights as he posed on the turnbuckle. Lita wore her signature handkerchief t-shirt and white baggy pants as she stood in the middle of the ring thrusting her guns.

'The Hardy's are scheduled to defend their titles against the Dudleys tonight.' Jim Ross commentated from his table.

'You're on now.' I heard a stage manager say as I stood with both Adam and Jay at the entrance to the ramp. I took a quick glance at Adam who had his arm around me, acting like nothing had happened before he left. Acting like he didn't think I was cheating on him. Acting like I wasn't.

'Ready?' He smiled. 'I missed this.' I gulped as I nodded in response.

As Team Xtreme waited for their opponents to enter the arena 'You Think You Know Me' blasted through the speakers and Edge, hand in hand with Cat Angel, and Christian stepped onto the ramp. The reactions from the everyone, especially Team Xtreme had strong looks of annoyance.

'Well, that's not the Dudleys!' JR cried out obviously. 'That's Edge and Christian!'

'And the beautiful Cat Angel.' Paul Hayman added.

'Where are the Dudley's?' JR Cried again. 'The Dudley's earned this opportunity. Oh, God.'

'Edge is finally back!' Cheered Hayman. I miss the snickering between The King and JR.

Like the accommodating valet I am, I handed Edge a Microphone. 'Hey Hardys. You seemed a little shocked to see Edge and Christian here. _I'm back' _He sung. 'Now I realize that you are scheduled to face the Dudley's tonight but you know what? They aren't here, they blew it. So Hardys, if you got the guts, why don't you put those championship title belts on the line to us? _Boooyyys_.'

'Let's do it!' I heard Matt yell from the ring as they signalled us to bring it on.

'It Looks like the Hardys are accepting the challenge but where are the Dudley's?' JR asked. 'The Dudley's knew about this opportunity Paul!'

'I don't know, am I the Dudleys keeper?' Haymen asked irritably.

Although Matt had the upper hand when starting the match, Edge distracted him which gave Christian control. Edge was tagged in and performed a few moves, till Matt reversed and tagged in Jeff. The cheers that came from the crowd were crazy. Jeff dominated for a while till Christian ran into the ring and knocked Jeff down. Lita ran up onto a turnbuckle and performed a Hurricana on Christian. No way was I having any of that. I climbed onto a turnbuckle and performed a Whisper in the Wind, in which Jeff taught me and helped me perfect, hitting Lita perfectly. The cowed cheered loudly at my move to my surprise, as I slid back out of the ring, pulling Lita out with me, and Irish whipped her into the corner of the railing. Take that bitch. Adam caught my eye in amazement. I hadn't told him I could do that. His expression changed to annoyed as he rolled his eyes.

'Lita put herself in harm's way. She was in the ring and got exactly what she deserved.' Haymen commentated. 'And Angel took her down like a boss.'

'I must admit, it was very impressive.' JR added.

As the referee went to check on Lita, Matt performed a Twist of Fate on Edge, which was followed by Jeff's Sawn Ton Bomb. I grabbed a steel chair and jumped in the ring, hitting Matt and then Jeff. As Edge crawled over to Jeff to take the pin, I grabbed the referee and pointed at the ring. He slid in and Edge got the three count.

'This is disguisting!' JR said in annoyance. 'Angel in not an Angel at all.'

'HA! Yes! We have new Tag Team Champions!' Cheered Hayman.

'You Think You Know Me' blared through the speakers.

_'__You winners and the new Tag Team Champions, Edge and Christian!'_

* * *

**So I have written the next few chapters, and they are really exciting. If you want me to post them soon leave a quick review. WrestleMania will be next!**


	18. WrestleMania 2001

**Sorry it has been so long! Getting back on the bandwagon with this. Let me know what you think! **

* * *

'We need to talk.' I told Adam seriously as we were in our locker room about to head out for WrestleMania. He smiled at me.

'Anything you need, babe.'

I shook my head. This was getting nowhere. I had made a decision, and he was making it really hard for me to tell him. Deep down I think he knew what I was going to say to him, but he kept making it so difficult. I guess there was no easy way to do this.

'After our match, please.' I begged him, receiving a stern look that determined my theory of him knowing about Jeff and I. He was not stupid.

'Kitty Cat!' I heard from the other side of the door. Bad timing, Jeff - I could tell Adam was already onto us. I always avoided the questions he asked me about my friendship with Jeff.

I just can't do this anymore.

All of a sudden, I felt like I could see the world turning before me as Adam started chewing my ear off about something I couldn't make out as my ears felt cloudy, but I could make out Jeff was banging on the door. As I saw the room turning, I felt my chest tightened and beads of sweat drip down my forehead. Adam clearly hadn't been looking at me as he was ranting, and stormed out, leaving a red haired Jeff standing in the doorway. I went to sit down but there wasn't a chair there for me to sit on, and I fell to the floor.

I couldn't breathe as my vision went blurry; I closed my eyes as I felt myself lifted from the ground and pulled close to someone's body heat. I broke down at the thought of everything, as my mind spiraled through my love life. What I had gotten myself into, the people I was hurting. I know I am smarter than this - how could I let everyone down? How could I let myself down? I felt like such a failure. My parents raised me to be better than this. To be more honest than this. Breaking down wasn't a great idea as I was already finding it difficult do breath.

'Kitty, it's going to be ok.' I heard Jeff speak quietly, a gentle whisper in my ear. He had sat down and I was curled up in foetal position on his lap in his arms, clinging on to him - holding tight and never letting go.

'Put your head on my chest, and listen to my heart beatin'.' He whispered to me softly.

I felt his hand direct my head to his chest and I could hear the rhythm of his heart.

'Focus on the rhythm.'

Boom, boom. Boom, boom.

I don't know how long we were in that position, me listening to his heart as he rocked me back and forth, shushing me, soothing me. All I know is that he pulled me out of the emotional spiral I was vacuumed into, like he'd done it before. Or like he had been in my position before. Somehow, he knew all about anxiety and the shit that comes with it.

Boom, boom. Boom, boom.

I was still on his lap after I had calmed, my breathing slowing as my lungs felt more open. I noticed he had taken me over to the black leather sofa in the middle of the room. I sat up and look at him, I probably had so much makeup running down my face. I hated him seeing me this way, but I feel I cannot handle my emotions around him. My emotions feel like they amplify and almost take control over me.

His neck was tilted right back as he was staring at the ceiling. I was in awe of him. This boy, this _man,_ was truly amazing.

'I'm so sorry.' I apologized, feeling like the biggest sook. He shook his head, but not changing his emotionless expression. He ran his strong hand through my messy hair, but still his green eyes stayed fixated at the ceiling.

'Don't apologize.' He whispered. There was another long silence.

'How did you know to do that?' I asked gently.

'My mother.' He replied, shrugging like it was no big deal. I could tell he just wanted to leave it there so I didn't push it, but it filled my mind with so many questions. Did she have anxiety? I wouldn't be surprised as I have heard her story. But Jeff was so young when she passed away, how would he remember something like that? Then again, he wasn't your average human. He was superhuman, both physically and mentally.

And this was the moment I not only realized but was ready to admit to myself that I was completely and utterly in love with Jeffery Nero Hardy.

* * *

We were about 20 minutes into the match. Tables, Ladders &amp; Chairs and six men. The match was full of blood, sweat and tears - literally all three at the same time.

When I saw Jeff climb up a ladder. He proceeded to grab the tag team belts, but Buh Buh Ray removed the ladder from under him, leaving him dangling twenty feet in the air. In panic, I refused to take my eyes away when I saw Edge climbed up an even taller ladder. What was he going to do? I don't remember this in the brief before the match. The whole arena went quite, you could literally hear crickets. Without any hesitation, Edge jumped off the ladder, spearing the seemingly helpless and dangling Jeff, crashing Jeff's back right down to the ring. It was the biggest bump I had ever seen at the time.

'OH MY GOD!' JR was screaming. 'Edge from a twenty foot ladder, with a spear to Jeff Hardy. Jeff Hardy may be broken, snapped in half! How much more can these men take?'

My stomach instantly dropped. The look of utter worry on my face. I didn't know this was happening, and started to freak out. Jeff was flinching, was he hurt? He was closer to me than Lita, who I looked over to, and just shrugged. I slid slowly into the ring and attended to Jeff.

Jeff could have a broken back, or neck, or anything.

'Jeff - what the hell?' I cried as I looked up to the big screen that was replaying the move. I stared at the screen in utter amazement in how these guys were putting their bodies on the line for the fans.

I stayed down and saw Bah Bah and Matt going at it outside of the ring.

'_I am a little bit confused as to why Cat Angel is attending to the younger Hardy.' _JR discussed with his co-commentator. The crowed were cheering like crazy for me helping him.

'Cat!' I heard a devastated Adam yell. 'What the actual fuck?'

'Is your neck ok?' I asked him trying to save the situation. I could tell he was angry that I attended to Jeff, who had slid out of the ring by this point, lying on the floor outside the ring. I put my hand on Adam's shoulder but he just threw it away.

Snapping back into character, remembering my main job, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

'Fine, I'll do this myself!'

Evil Cat was at it again. I kind of liked to base my heel character on Angelica Pickles from Rugrats.

I placed a ladder in the centre of the ring and started climbing, slowly, as Amy was nowhere to be seen. She was supposed to come up the other side of the ladder and suplex me off. I started getting nervous as I was approaching the top, and when I made it, I looked behind me to see Amy sliding into the ring with her eyes on me. To save time I started reaching for the gold.

'_Now what does she think she is doing, King?_' JR grumbled into his microphone.

'_She is taking matters into her own hands, JR_' The King said in his best matter-of-fact tone. '_She is a real woman, so fixated on gold._'

'_She is not in this match she has no right to be there._' JR snapped back.

'_I would do anything to be that ladder JR - She can climb me __any day!'_

Before she could make it to me, she bumped into Adam who was using the ladder I was on to slowly balance to his feet. He fell back, causing the ladder to go sideways. As I have seen the men do many times, without hesitation, I closed my eyes and jumped onto a pile of tables that Devon had previously set up. Lucky they were there.

I sold the bump my just lying there motionless, pretending to be unconscious, although my whole body ached in pain. I don't know how these boys do this over and over again in the same match.

I felt an an arm behind my head.

'Tell me you're ok.' Jeff asked in my ear impatiently. 'Please be ok.'

'_Again, what is going on here?'_ JR asked.

'_I have no idea, JR!' _The King screamed in disgust. '_But I do not like it!' _

_'Well we know there is a history there but she betrayed him!' _JR explained.

'_Oh, that's history and he deserved it_!' King laughed.

I opened my eyes and looked at Jeff who was kneeling over me. He looked almost angelic in the lights that shone from the roof of the arena. He looked relieved that I had opened my eyes.

I nodded slowly, then added 'I'm just in shock.' to my answer as he lifted me in honeymoon position and started walking slowly up the ramp. The crowd was cheering us as he carried me to the end of the ramp.

'We'll get in trouble for this.' I told Jeff honestly. 'It's not on the script.'

'We aren't booked to win anyway. Matt doesn't need me. I need to take you to the medics to make sure you are ok anyway. That was a massive unplanned bump.'

'I was just living for the moment.' I quoted himself to him.

As he turned back to the ring for one more look, we saw Matt and Amy trailing behind us anyway.

'_Is this a fourth member of team extreme?' _JR asked.

_'I bloody hell hope not!' _King replied.


End file.
